BadBoys Fallin In Love
by Khasabat04
Summary: Cinta..sebuah kata yang semua orang berhak merasakannya. Perasaan yang menggebu, jantung yang ingin pergi dari tempatnya…semua bisa dan pasti akan merasakannya, tidak peduli kau mnanggapnya apa. " kenapa harus dia yang terlibat?", "kalian salah kali","kau bukan suamiku…", " aku yakin semuanya akan terpecahkan" , EXO! TAORIS! HUNHAN! CHENMIN! BAEKYEOL! KAIDO! SULAY!
1. Chapter 1

**BADBOYS FALLING IN LOVE**

_Cinta..sebuah kata yang indah….semua orang berhak memilikinya._

_Pengorbanan perasaan yang menggebu, jantung yang ingin pergi dari tempatnya…semua bisa dan pasti akan merasakannya, tidak peduli kau mnanggapnya apa..perasaan ingin dicinta dan mencinta akan selalu hadir dalam setiap langkahmu…tidak peduli siapa dirimu cinta akan datang padamu…dan ketika cinta itu datang semua akan berubah….cinta merubah kita…_

EXO OFFICIAL PAIR

YIFAN ? TAO ? KRIS?

" **This Time"**

…_.._

…_._

.

.

**#TAO**

**.**

**.**

Kai melambai-lambaikan sebuah papan nama yang cukup besar,Ah—anak ini bukannya namaku yang ia pampang tapi malah ia menggambar panda yang tidak jelas rupanya, dasar Kai.

" dongsaeng, nakal kenapa tidak menuliskan nama ku?"

Aku menjitaki kepalanya hingga dia mengaduh,meminta pengecualian, dasar!

"Kajja noona, aku telah membuatkan makanan special buatmu..ahh aku rindu padamu.."

Kai menarikku, aku hanya tersenyum lupa sesuatu. Ku toleh seorang yeoja yang berjalan di belakangku,dia terdiam saat aku mnariknya mnemui Kai. Kai menatap tajam ke arahku seakan bertanya 'Siapa?'

" Sehun-ah kenalkan dia gegemu..Huang Jongin, kau bisa memanggilnya Kamjong atau Kai,tenang dia bukan orang jahat ko'..daaan..Kai pulanglah bersama Sehun aku akan ke kantor pusat dulu..Arra..!"

" tapi..noo-na.."

Ku biarkan ucapan Kai mengambang di udara. Aku yakin meski Sehun asing untuknya dia tidak akan tega meninggalkannya di bandara. Ya begitulah seorang Huang Jongin, eum sebenarnya dia adalah dongsaeng tiriku, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskan yang jelas dia adalah dongsaengku namun berbeda eoma.

.

.

Langkah kakiku berhenti di depan pintu,aku tersenyum melihat seorang namja yang sedang asik tidur,hihihi lucu sekali melihat temanku itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

" ya!Park Chanyeol!ada kebakaraaaaannnn!"

" hah!mana-mana dimanna?"

Chanyeol terlonjak sigap mengambil alat pemadam kebakaran di belakangnya, menatapku dengan mata elangnya seakan ingin membunuhku karna aku mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

" Annyeong inspektur.."

" ya! Tao…benar itu kau? Rekan seangkatanku yang dengan sadis meninggalkan ku ke Jepang..?"

" ya- itu kan bukan kemauan ku..itu perbuatan Kim Joon-Komandan masak aku mau membawa orang yang tak berguna seperti kau..eoh"

Chanyeol mengejarku, membuat kegaduan di kantor. Ya beginilah aku, seorang Inspekstur dari devisi pengembangan perkara kantor polisi pusat Huang Zitao, beberapa bulan lalu aku diutus ke jepang untuk sebuah perkara dan kini aku kembali untuk bekerja bersama Namja aneh dengan suara bassnya aku heran saat bertemu pertama kali dengannya di devisi ini,tak ku sangka dia adalah teman masa kecilku sampai SMP soalnya SMA aku dan keluargaku pindah ke korea, saat bertemu ada saja yang kami bicarakan. Chanyeol, nama sebenarnya adalah Park Chanyeol atau orang-orang lebih suka mmanggilnya Chanyeol. Saat aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi atau rapper dari pada menjadi seorang polisi dia hanya tersenyum.

Kuceritakan hal yang terjadi selama di jepang, aku yakin dia bisa membantuku.

.

.

.

**#KAI**

.

.

Aku menatap yeoja di depanku, dia ta berbicara satu katapun padaku. Wajah nya terlihat tanpa expresi. Noonaaaa…siapa yang kau bawa inii..?

Tidak lama setelah aku menyiapkan makan malam ku dengar deru kendaraan yang terparkir di halaman rumah. Pasti Chanyeol hyung dan noona..

" Annyeong..Kai…!"

" noona kita perlu bicara.."

" tentang Sehun? Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan, aku tau kau tidak mengerti dan bingung tapi noona yakin suatu saat kau akan mengerti..arra? noona harap kau bisa menjaganya.."

Noona memandangku penuh arti ah..sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu?

Awas saja kalau dia sampai merebut Tao noona dariku, karna noona panda itu hanya milikku! Huang Jongin! huh.

Semua sudah siap di depan meja makan.

.

.

'_cih bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makananku..sombong sekali..' _

.

.

Seakan tau arti tatapan ku pada yeoja itu noona menendang kakiku dan sukses membuatku meringis, berpikir tentang apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk noonaku tersayang itu? Kenapa dia membawa yeoja dengan tatapan datar itu? Sungguh menakutkan—( meski Tao noona lebih menakutkan hahahaha ).

"Hunnie-ah apa kau lelah? Kalau lelah eoni akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu.."

" kamar yang mana noona?seingatku hanya ada tiga kamar di sini, dan kamar tamu belum aku bersikan.."

" kamarmu.."

Mataku melebar , yang benar saja? Kamar indahku untuk yeoja itu? ANDWE!  
Chanyeol hyung memegang tanganku saat aku ingin protes, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum menampilkan giginya yang katanya gigi terbaik se-korea atau entahlah apa namanya.

" akan ku jelaskan padamu..duduklah setelah makan akan ku beri tahu semuanya..arra?"

Aku mengangguk, meski sedikit kesal dan tidak iklas, tapi yah dari pada aku tidak tau apa-apa? Mana mungkin seorang Huang Zitao, noonaku yang paling cerewet dan mirip panda itu akan menceritakan tentang kelakuannya yang aku yakini akan lebih konyol dan menantang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Jujur saja selama ini aku tau apapun yang noona kerjakan dari Chanyeol hyung, karna Tao noona hanya akan tersenyum padaku, memperhatikan semua yang aku lakukan atau bahkan mendengarkan kisahku saat kami bertemu. Jadi aku merasa sungguh beruntung Chanyeol hyung mau berbagi pengalaman denganku. Khususnya dalam menstalker, atau menceritakan apa yang dilakukan seorang Huang Zitao. Meski dia adalah noona tiriku namun ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkanku sebagai anak haram baba Huang, ia memperlakukanku dengan baik, menjaga dan memberikanku apa yang aku butuhkan. Terlebih ia memanjakanku layaknya dongsaeng kesayangan.

.

.

.

**#SEHUN**

.

.

Inspektur ini, dia sangat baik—sekarang ia sedang menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut dan tersenyum padaku.

" tenanglah kau aman di sini, mereka tidak akan menemukanmu, Kau ingat janji ku kan? Appamu yang memintaku untuk menjagamu sebelum dia meninggal, dia yang memintaku mencarimu di seluruh ruangan saat itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja, nah sekarang cepat tidur besok kau massuk sekolah besama Kai "

Tanpa ku sadari aku memeluk Inspektur manis yang beberapa waktu lalu ku kenal, dia hangat membuatku mengingat pelukan eoma, aku meenangis.

" _inspektur..kenapa semua harus terjadi padaku? Apa salah keluargaku sehingga ada yang berbuat sekejam itu..mengapa keluargaku dibantai di dihadapanku? Kenapa mereka mati dengan sadiss..hiks..hikss.."_

Ingin sekali aku berteriak namun hanya isakan yang bisa ku keluarkan, bibirku kelu. Dia, inspektur Huang hanya terdiam membiarkanku mengoceh dalam hati panjang lebar sambil menangis dan membuat kemejanya basah.

" noo…naa~~~"

Aku menghentikan tangisku, seorang namja tampan dengan warna kulit kecoklatan masuk menaruh nampan di meja samping. Dia tersenyum hangat padaku, meski merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba mata yang tadi menatap seakan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup kini berganti menjadi mata indah yang berkilau seperti mata inspektur Huang, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya.

" kenapa kau seperti itu?"

"aiss noona,mianhe—mianhe tadi aku kesal karna tiba-tiba noona mengacuhkanku demi yeoja ini..tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, karna aku senang aku punya dongsaeng yang cantik terlebih dia dari korea sama sepertiku.."

Ku lihat pandangan inspektur Huang bingung, dia menggeleng pada temannya kemudian menatapku. Namja yang aku kenal bernama Kai, kemudian memelukku erat—

" kau akan aman bersamaku, noona bolehkah aku tidur bersama yeodongsaengku di sini malam ini?aku mauuuu…"

" Ya!Kai!cepat kamu ke kamarmu!"

Ku lihat namja itu keluar setelah tersenyum penuh arti padaku,

" Chanyeol-ssii kau tidak meracuni anak polos itu kan?ah Hunnie jangan hiraukan Kai, sekarang kau tidur..eum dan tolong panggil aku eonni atau jie-jie ya.."

Dia mengecupkeningku benar-benar seperti seorang eoni.

.

.

Tengah malam aku terjaga karna mendengar derit pintu, omo~~aku lupa tidak mengunci pintu segera terlonjak. Kai?

Kai tersenyum menaruh telunjuknya di bibir.

" jangan teriak, aku hanya mau memastikan kau makan atau tidak,.."

Kai tersenyum melihat makanan yang ia bawa masih utuh.

" kau jangan khawatir noonaku dan Chanyeol-hyung pasti akan menemukan siapa pelakunya dan kau akan hidup tenang, dan sebagai keluarga barumu aku akan berusaha melindungimu arra!jadi jangan sungkan.."

Dia mengelus rambutku, dan menyuruhku berbaring lagi.

" tidurlah gege akan pergi setelah kau tidur.."

Aku mengangguk, yah aku merasa nyaman di rumah ini..hangat.

.

.

**#Baekhyun**

.

.

Aiiiss aku kesiangan lagi…

Cepat-cepat ku telusuri lorong sekolahku, gara-gara Yifan gege aku jadi harus kesiangaaaannn….

Buru-buru ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke ruangan kelasku. Syukur ada yang terlambat juga, eh?

" Ya Baekhyun Wu, kau terlambat?!"

" ah..ne-songsenim..mianhe, lain kali aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi-"

"jangan banyak alasan, untuk kali ini kau ku maafkan tapi lain kali tamat riwayatmu!Sehun-ah duduklah bersama Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun cepat duduk di tempatmu- kita mulai pelajaran!"

Aku tersenyum, mengajak yeoja dengan wajah putih itu satu bangku denganku. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tak membalas perkenalanku, menatapku takut seakan aku musuh yang harus di hindari. Apa aku semenakutkan itu?

.

.

Ahhh mimpi apa aku semalam sekarang aku sedang melihat Huang Kai? Dia berjalan kearahku. Tuhan jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku sekarang, tidak apa walaupun harus disuruh bersihin toilet seperti Luhan biasanya.

" Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi..kau kenapa? wajah mu memerah..hihhi kau lucu sekali.."

Omo~~~dia menyentuhk! Dia menarik-narik pipiku! Setelah lama dia berhenti dan menoleh kearah Sehun, ia tersenyum manis ke arah yeoja berwajah datar itu.

"dia.."

" Hunie-ah..Gege membawakan makanan dari kantin nih, tadi aku ingat kau tidak makan sejak semalam, jadi ku pikir kau harus makan "

Mulut ku menganga, mendengar kata-kata lembut dari Kai.

"gege kenal Sehun?"

" tentu dong..ya kan Hunnie? panggil saja dia Sehun, oh ya kau sekelas dengannya?akh-sungguh baik kalau begitu aku lega, bisa kah kau menjadi temannya?"

Ucapan yang tidak masuk akal, jangan-jangan dia pacar Kai? 'ANDWEEE'

" ya kau ini kenapa? mianhe Baekhyunie, aku minta bantuan mu menjadi temannya, apa kau keberatan? Eum aku tau kau akan sulit karna Sehun tidak bisa bicara.."

"maksud gege.."

Kai hanya mengedipkan matanya sambil berlalu, meski aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tapi yah tidak apalah mending aku masih punya chingu dari pada harus sendirian karna Luhan chinguku yang satu itu selalu sibuk dengan kameranya. Yah dia seorang wartawan bulletin sekolah dan dia juga kerja sambilan sebagai Wartawan berita. Jadi cukup sibuk untuk ukuran anak SMA kelas 2 mungkin karna bakat jadi dia tidak terbebani dengan hal yang lain. Meski appa nya mnyuruhnya untuk sekolah saja dan bertindak normal tapi sahabatku itu, memang sudah abnormal..T_T

'CBLIZTT…CEKREEKK'

Omo~~~jantungku…

" hahahahaa….expresimu jelek sekali Baekhyun Wu..hahahaha.."

Aku mendengus kesal menatap wajah Evilnya, aku melirik ketanganku ada jari-jari yang menyusup di sela jariku, 'Sehun' dia menggenggam tanganku erat dan bersembunyi di belakangku 'apa dia ketakutan?'

"Yaaa!dasar EvilLuhan! Awas kau!..eh Sehun gwacanayo,dia Xi Luhan dia temanku dan teman sekelas kita.."

Perlahan genggaman itu memudar dan wajahnya nampak tersirat kelegaan, giliran Luhan yang menatapku penuh tanya,

" nuguya ?"

" Huang Sehun imnida, dia satu kelas dengan kita, dia teman baruku..dongsaeng Kai-ge"

" yaa—kau memanggil si hitam itu ge? Harusnya kau juga memanggilku gege.."

Hah, beginilah seorang Xi Luhan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu tidak terima jika aku memanggil Kai dengan embel-embel 'gege', padahal memang Kai satu tingkat di atas kami dan meskipun Kai seorang Korean dia hanya mau di panggil 'oppa' atau 'hyung' oleh beberapa orang saja dan jarang ia menggunakan dua kata itu, biasanya dia akan lebih senang di panggil 'gege' bahkan dia memanggil noona pada kakaknya.

" Yedongsaeng Kai? Kai yang playboy itu kah? Aku tidak pernah dengar playboy itu punya sodara..apa benar katakan padaku kau pacar keberapa Nya?"

Aku menginjak kaki Luhan yang mencerca Sehun dengan banyak pertanyaan, tidak taukah namja rusa itu menakuti Sehun yang berimbas pada genggaman tangannya yang semakin kuat di tanganku?

.

.

.

**#LUHAN**

.

.

Baekhyun menginjak kakiku keras sekali, aku membelalakkan mataku kearah Baekhyun kesal dasar si kerdil tidak berperikemanusiaan!

" jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak padanya!"

"aiis Baekhyun sekali-kali dialah yang bicara, ini bisa jadi berita bagus kalau Playboy itu punya pacar baru.."

Baekhyun menarikku menjauh dari yeoja yang sepertinya takut..

" Luhan sudahlah aku tau kau senang membuat scandal, tapi jangan usik dia. Sehun tidak bisa bicara.."

Aku mengenyitkan alisku menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Tapi mata Baekhyun mengatakan itu serius.

" mianhe.. aku tadi tidak tau..jeongmal.."

'BLUEESSS'

Dia tersenyum,mengangguk..aiigoo~~neumu yeppo..

"Luhan? Gwacanayo? Luhan? Kau masih di sinikan? "

'Jepreett!Blittzzz..cekreeekk'

Suara dan kilatan itu menyadarkanku

" Yaa! Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan pada kamerakuuuuu!"

" balas dendam! aiiis jelek sekali ,lagian kau juga kenapa mematung menatap Sehun seperti itu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat, meraih foto yang baru saja Baekhyun ambil aiis ppabonya aku memakai kamera langsung jadi, Baekhyun mengulurkan foto itu pada Sehun yang membuatku sontak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak mungkinkan aku jatuh cinta pada anak ingusan macam dia? Tidak-

" ini untukmu, simpan ya-lumayan bisa ngusir tikus-tikus di rumahmu! Jangan kasihkan ke Luhan..arra!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mengangguk,maniiiiis sekaliii….

Tanpa sadar aku mngabadikan moment itu, Baekhyun tersenyum mengejekku karna aku kalah tak berani mengambil fotoku. Tidak mungkin—fokus Luhan, kau di sekolah ini karna tugas mu-aiss pasti tadi hasilnya sangat jelek

.

.

'_aiiss Baekhyun akan ku balas kau..'_

.

.

#CHANYEOL

.

.

Dasar yeoja panda ini, ku guncang-guncang tubuhnya keras namun dia tetap tidak mau bangun..ya sudahlah mungkin dia kecapean, kasusnya memang sangat berat.

'PEMBUNUHAN PENGUASA SAHAM' dasar judul apaan ini? Mungkin dia pikir sedang mengetik sebuah naskah Film horror, tapi aku yakin ini memang seperti Film horror atau action dan kami sebagai yang berwajib tidak berdaya menghadapi terror yang menyeret kami ke dalam kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa bukti-bukti pembunuhan gank itu nyata, dan kenapa harus Tao yang melihatnya? kenapa saat ia bertugas, ku tatap wajah ketakutan di dalam tidur itu. Wajah polos seperti bayi panda, dia terlihat kelelahan.

_._

_._

'_kasian..'_

_._

_._

Tao tiba di TKP saat semua sudah tidak bernyawa atau mati, ya tidak semuanya, belum. Seseorang diantara yang lainnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan agar Tao hanya Tao yang mencari seseorang di rumah megah itu. Meminta Tao untuk melindunginya dan menjaganya.

Sehun, Oh Sehun. Tao menemukannya bersembunyi di balik jam besar di rumahnya. Matanya kosong, takut, pucat, ada bekas air mata di sudut mata dan di pipinya, mungkin juga dia mnggigit bibirnya untuk menjaganya agar tidak berteriak.

Ya dia menyaksikan orang-orang yang ia Cintai mati, ia selamat karna jam besar yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya itu tergantung tinggi di tembok. Mungkin semua orang yang menghuni tempat tinggal mewah itu tau bahwa keadaan membahayakan jadi mereka menyuruhnya tetap di dalam Jam. Terlihat dari bungkus-bungkus makanan, pasti itu di sengaja. Sampai saat ini Sehun hanya jadi rahasia diantara kami. Aku-Tao dan Kai..yah aku memang selalu mmberitahunya tentang apa yang dirahasiakan Tao karna setidaknya di rumah, Tao akan mendapat perhatian dari Dongsaengnya yang akan merenggangkan gurat-gurat kelelahan di tubuh mungilnya ( karna kurus ),dan tak ada yang tau lagi kecuali kami bahkan polisi/dectektif sekalipun. 'Pintar bukan?' itu keahlianku dan Tao hehe..

"euuggh…aiiss.."

Ku lihat Tao menggeliat

" kau tampak ppabo saat tidur.."

"mwo?"

Tao memincingkan matanya, aku hanya tersenyum menyodorkan segelas susu coklat. Tao mngangguk dan menghela nafasnya

" aku yakin..ini akan selesai, secepatnya! Chanyeol apa kau percaya padaku?"

"ne-aku selalu percaya padamu..aku yakin kita akan melalui ini semua dengan baik, jadi rilex lahh.."

Dia hanya mengangguk.  
Tao terlihat manis dengan lingkar hitam yang menghiasi sekitar wajahnya, mirip dengan bayi panda. Ia selalu berseangat tentang apapun termasuk dengan kasus yang baru saja ia tangani.

.

.

**#KAI**

.

.

Hari ini bingung mau masak apa..eumm..

Sedang bingung memilah-milah bahan kulihat Sehun mendekat mungkin aneh melihatku belum memasak apa-apa untuk makaan malam, aku menatap mengiba padanya.

"Sehun maafkan gegemu yang tampan ini ya, pasti kau sudah lapar! tunggu ya, gege bingung mau masak apa..?hanya ada labu,ikan dan tomat..T_T..aku tidak tau harus di buat seperti apa bahan-bahan ini…hikz..mana hujan lagi, jadi keingat dengan bibi Sungmin TT. Biasanya dia memasakkan labu untukku.."

Sehun menatapku dan bahan-bahan itu sekilas, dia menyingkirkanku

"kau mau mmasak?kau bisa memasak ini?"

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih damai dari pada kemarin saat pertama aku melihatnya, cukup cepat berubah dan tidak lagi sedatar tembok-yang ku dengar akibat 'shock' akan sesuatu yang terjadi, begitu kata Chanyeol hyung. Tak lama setelah itu aku mengelus perutku yang sudah terisi banyak. Sehun menyulap bahan-bahan tadi menjadi sebuah masakan yang enak dan benar-benar membuatku kenyang. Jika tidak ingat perutku yang sudah tidak tahan jika ditambah dengan makanan lagi, aku pasti akan menghabiskan semua jatah untuk noona karna dia akan pulang malam.

" Hun-ah kau kereeeen…gomawo ya kau tidak membiarkan gegemu yang tampan ini menderita..nah sekarang ayo ke kamar, akan ku temani kau belajar.."

Sehun mengangguk.

Kami belajar sendiri-sendiri kadang saat tidak mngerti Sehun menarik-narik piamaku dan menunjukkan sebuah soal, aku mengangguk dan mengajarinya pelan-pelan. Dan baru aku tahu jika yeoja ini tidak begitu pandai dengan bahasa korea terbukti dengan tulisannya yang menggunakan kanji-

Aku menoleh ke sebuah foto yang menyeruak dari bukunya

.

.

'_bukannya ini wartawan jelek itu?'_

.

.

" Sehun kenapa kau punya foto Namja jelek ini?"

Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Eum percumah saja aku bertanya padanya..

.

.

'_ah iya ppabo kau Kai..!'_

.

.

aku mncari-cari buku note kecil di laciku dan menemukannya.

" Sehun tulis jawabanmu di kertas itu..biar gege tau..arra.."

Seakan mwngerti Sehun menerima note itu dan mulai menggores-goreskan tinta di atasnya.

Itu siBaekhyun yang mnaruhnya..katanya untuk mngusir tikus dirumah ini..

'owwh..ada-ada saja..'

" dia tidak bicara macam-macam tentangku kan?"

Aniyo..dia hnya mnanyaiku banyak pertanyaan karna aku takut aku bersembunyi dibalik punggung Baekhyun

" Wartawan Evill itu hrus aku musnahkan besokk,Xi Luhan awas kau!"

Gege kau lucu..

Tersenyum geli,aiis dasar..ahirnya aku dan Sehun bisa berbicara panjang lebar..meski hanya ada suaraku,tapi kami sellu bersahutan..

.

.

**#TAO**

.

.

Aiis aku lupa di rumah tidak ada bahan makanan apapun kec labu dan ikan, kasihan Kai dan Sehun pasti sekarang sedang kelaparan. Ku parkirkan mobilku di sebuah supermarket, eum..enaknya beli sayuran dan buah-buahan.

' Ah-ne..!'

Kuarahkan pandanganku pasa sekotak susu,yang entah mengapa berada di tempat yang tinggi. Padahal aku sudah cukup tinggi untuk seukuran yeoja pada umumnya tapi masih saja—saat berjingkat-jingkat ada sepasang tangan yang meraih benda yang ku inginkan tadi. Ku toleh siapa pemiliknya, dia tersenyum manis dan ramah.

.

.

'_Yi Fan'_

.

.

Namja itu tersenyum sudah lama sekali aku tidak beremu dengannya, dan tidak bisa memungkiri aku merindukannya, karna kami tidak sempat saling menghubungi tapi sepertinya namja itu semakin tampan..

" Benar dugaanku..kau sudah kembali baby"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, benar atau tidak sepertinya aku lemah di dekat namja ini. Seorang Psikiater handal dan kami sering bekerja sama dalam menangani kasus. Dia juga sunbaeku saat aku menempuh kuliah Psikologi dan aku jatuh cinta padanya terlebih dia sangat perhatian padaku.

" apa kau tidak mau menyapa namjachingumu? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

" mwo?"

Dia tersenyum mengecup keningku sekilas lalu menghilang di balik pintu kasir. Sedikit aku kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan hingga aku tersadar,

'aiss ppaboya..'

Aku segera sadar saat ia sudah keluar supermarket. Cepat- cepat ku bayar belanjaanku. Aku clingukan di depan mobilku..

"sudah tidak ada…ppabo-ppaboo.."

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku menyesali perbuatan konyolku tadi,hikz..padahal aku benar-benar merindukannya karna banyak waktu yang telah kami habiskan tanpa kabar. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku 'DEG-DEG' jantungku…

"Kau tau, aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

"na-do, ge-"

Yi Fan memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi dan bibirku. Sadar kah aku?aku bisa pingsan..Yi Fan mencium bibirku cukup lama, dan adegan yang membuat ku ingin tenggelam di tengah laut itu terhenti karna tba-tiba aku mendorongnya dengan kasar

'HAACCHIIIMM.."

"kau sakit baby?"

Aku menggeleng, aku baru sadar kalau saat ini sedang gerimis. Yi Fan memberikan mantelnya

"pulang dan istirahat..jangan bergadang lagi"

Sekilas dia mnciumku lagi dan menyuruhku masuk kemobil. Ya beginilah sifat seorang Wu Yifan yang aku kenal, ia terkesan dingin namun sangat pengertian. Yifan tersenyum membisikkan kata cinta yang membuat pipiku memerah karna malu, sedikit memberikan wink untukku sebelum ia menyalakan mesin mobilku.

" aku akan mengunjungimu besok.."

.

.

Pertemuan singkat dengan namjachinguku itu membuatku benar-benar lupa Dongsaeng2 ku. Ku lihat dimeja makan terdapat makanan, sepertinya tidak mungkin si Kai memasaknya? Kucicipi makanan yang tersisa di meja makan, ku tarik kertas di bawah piring sambil tetap menikmati makanan yang lumayan menggoda selera.

Noonaaaaaa…gimana enak tidak? Kau tau siapa yg mmasak ini semua ?.Hunnie mnyiapkannya sendiri. Makanlah yang banyakkkkkk

'jinca?'

Setelah makan aku mmeriksa kamar Sehun barang kali dia belum tertidur seperti biasanya. Ku buka pelan-pelan pintu kamar Sehun dan ku lihat Kai ada disana tertidur di meja belajar.

Kulihat Kai tertidur pulas di meja belajar, sedangkan Sehun dia sudah terlelap di ranjangnya. Keduanya terlihat manis, bahkan mereka tidak berkutik saat aku membenarkan slimut dan merapikan kertas / buku-buku menggeleng membaca isinya..tulisan Sehun.

-Luhan-

Huuuh pagi ini ku gemparkan sekolah dengan scandal yang langsung jadi topic. Hahaha jangan salahkan Xi Luhan. Ku tenteng kameraku ke semua sudut sekolah, sebenarnya membuat scandal murahan bukan gayaku namun yah mengingat bagaimana bosku sangat menyukainya jadi apa boleh buat? Dan kali ini scandal apa lagi ya yang akan mencuat? Apa kekalahan Tim Futsal kemarin atau isu tentang Miss Seol yang operasi plastic dan memakai silicon itu? Ya mungkin saja. Urusanku disini hanyalah mencari perhatian tanpa melepaskan targetku, tapi sepertinya mengerjai penghuni sekolahan boleh juga-bisa saja aku pasang berita tentang Kai yang kegenitan. Atau bahkan mengungkapkan semuanya seperti dulu, aku terlalu handal untuk ukuran bocah SMA, karna memang aku sudah melewati masa-masa SMA ku beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sekarang? Aku hanya sedang menyelidiki kasus yang masih menjadi rahasia-

" euum Luhan memang pintar…"

Gumanku memamerkan Evilsmile ku.

" pinter apanya Ya-XI LUHAN"

Teriak seseorang tepat di telingaku. Buru-buru ku jauhkan kepalaku dari si empunya suara. Kai menatapku gemas, aku hanya tersenyum cengengesan memikirkan kemungkinan dia tau yang aku pikirkan. Dan Hei—di sini kenapa aku harus satu kelas di bawah namja hitam ini? Tidak salahkah atasanku mendaftarkanku masuk kesekolah ini? Aku cukup manly untuk berada di kelas tiga namun kenapa aku harus berada di kelas 2?

" Hun-ah jangan sekali-kali kamu tergoda dengan wajah aeygo itu karna itu menipu..yaa Luhan hari ini kau ku maafkan tapi lain kali..tamat riwayatMu.."

Ancaman dari Kai hanya bisa ku tanggapi dengan cengengesan. Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar penghinaan terhadap umur! Aku tidak terima! Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah wajah yang sedang tersenyum memandangi punggung Kai yang berlalu.

Ada desir hangat di hatiku yang tidak bisa ku ungkapkan. Perasaan aneh yang muncul setiap aku berdekatan dengan Huang Sehun

" tatapanmu ke Kai mencurigakan, dan kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan itu. Dia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan note kecil menggoreskan penanya kemudian menujukkan padaku apa yang ia tulis.

Hahaha…Sehun hanya teringat cerita Kai-ge tdi malam..

Aku mengerutkan keningku..

" cerita? Memang cerita apa?.."

Tentang kalian ber2.. benarkah kau mau mnikah dengan Kai-ge?

Mataku terbelalak, apa yang Kai katakan pada Sehun?

" kalian sedang apa? eumm waah Sehun, sekarang kita bisa curhat.."

Baekhyun yang baru saja datang seenaknya saja merebut note dari tanganku, matanya terbelalak kemudian tertawa lepas selepas-lepasnya membuat kami jadi pusat perhatian, hingga terpaksa ku bekap mulutnya agar sedikit mengecilkan suaranya yang lumayan dikatakan aneh!

" haammpp…hahaammmpp…"

Baekhyun masih belum bisa menahan tawanya.

" aniyoo..anii..itu sama sekali tidak benar, waktu itu aku Cuma kalah taruhan dengan Baekhyun terus aku disuruh melamar Kai atas nama Baekhyun…"

Sehun tertawa geli.  
Sungguh melihat tawanya itu membuatku sedikit salah tingkah, oh bagaimana mungkin seorang Xi Luhan terlibat sekandal gay dengan namja SMA kelas 3! What the HELL!

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

Aku tersenyum memandang selembar ketas, foto tepatnya.

" waah yeoja mana itu? sepertinya kau cukup senang di foto ini-eh tunggu kapan kau ke seoul? ini di namsan kan?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, membiarkan teman-temanku menerka-nerka kapan dan di mana foto itu diambil. Foto seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang lumayan ramping dan wajah yang mirip panda terlihat sedang tersipu malu, karna tiba-tiba namja di belakangnya menciumnya. Semua teman-temanku mengira namja itu aku tapi salah. Jangankan ke seoul, aku sama sekali tidak tau korea. Bahkan Appaku tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Korea. Tapi kalau bukan aku siapa namja itu? Ah, menurut mata-mata yang aku kirimkan, yeoja yang ada di Foto itu adalah inspektur Polisi,yeoja mirip dengan panda itu? dia datang dari seoul karna kasus mafia pajak tapi tidak sengaja saat dia bertugas dia terlibat di penyelidikan dan sepertinya dia masuk dalam kamus daftar hitamku hahaha..

" yaa!Kris-ssii kau dengar aku?eoh? bisa-bisanya kau menjatuhkan barang bukti di TKP! kalau polisi sampai tau kau bisa cepat di tangkap!"

"aiiss..dasar cerewet kau Myunie…ah.. aku jadi ingin ke seoul.."

"mwo?"

" untuk apa ke seoul? kita masih ada tugas mencari anak Oh Soman keparat itu agar bisa menguasai seluruh saham!dan bisa mendanai penyelundupan emas dari hongkong dan luar asia…"

ucap seorang Namja dengan logat chines yang masih kental.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. Seorang namja bertubuh kekar mendekat padaku memberikan sebuah rekaman buram, aku menoleh seakan meminta pertanggung jawanban karna video buram di depanku

" lihatlah..dengan seksama!"

Aku mengikuti insrtuksinya, samar-samar aku mlihat seseorang sedang memanjat dinding tepatnya mengarah Kesebuah jam dinding besar jaman kuno. Ah aku tau di mana video ini diambill dirumah soman tapi..tunggu…!

Ku pause video itu berkali-kali.

"SHIIIITT…Cepat cari kedua orang ini!"

Dasar Kris ppabo!..umpatan demi umpatan ku ucapkan..menyadari betapa bodohnya aku, karna tidak tau seseorang menyaksikan pembantaian keluarga Soman. Berpikir jangan-jangan dia anak Soman!

Ku ambil pasportku.

" Kita ke Korea.."

Entah apa yang ku pikirkan sepertinya aku tau aku akan mendapat jawaban di Korea. Soman tunggulah dengan sabar anakmu akan segera menyusulmu.

.

.

.

.

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER  
Eotthokke? Hahaha**

Aku galau untuk update yang biasanya jadi berhubung ada ide jadilah ff ini hahaha

Untuk ff yang lainnya menyusul secara berlaka updatenta hehehe..

**MIANN**


	2. Chapter 2

**BADBOYS FALLING IN LOVE**

_Cinta..sebuah kata yang indah….semua orang berhak memilikinya._

_Pengorbanan perasaan yang menggebu, jantung yang ingin pergi dari tempatnya…semua bisa dan pasti akan merasakannya, tidak peduli kau mnanggapnya apa..perasaan ingin dicinta dan mencinta akan selalu hadir dalam setiap langkahmu…tidak peduli siapa dirimu cinta akan datang padamu…dan ketika cinta itu datang semua akan berubah….cinta merubah kita…_

EXO OFFICIAL PAIR

YIFAN ? TAO ? KRIS?

" **NEW SLIDE"**

…_.._

…_._

.

.

**#PREVIEW**

**.**

**.**

"SHIIIITT…Cepat cari kedua orang ini!"

Dasar Kris ppabo!..umpatan demi umpatan ku ucapkan..menyadari betapa bodohnya aku, karna tidak tau seseorang menyaksikan pembantaian keluarga Soman. Berpikir jangan-jangan dia anak Soman!

Ku ambil pasportku.

" Kita ke Korea.."

Entah apa yang ku pikirkan sepertinya aku tau aku akan mendapat jawaban di Korea. Soman tunggulah dengan sabar anakmu akan segera menyusulmu.

.

.

.  
**Chapter 2**

.

.

**#SUHO**

**.**

**.**

'K-O-R-E-A'

tidak asing untukku, karna aku pernah tinggal disini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kris tapi ahirnya kami tiba di Korea. Tidak susah untuk tinggal di Korea karna rumah ku memang di korea. Mengingat basic perdagangan Narkotika terbesar kami adalah Korea. Ku lihat Kris memandangi Foto itu..

.

.

'_apa dia merindukan yeoja itu?'_

.

.

"besok pergilah jalan-jalan sebentar, aku yakin kau merindukan Yeoja itu..hubungi dia..ah ya aku sudah mendaftarkan Kyungso ke SMA terdekat, kau bilang kita akan lama di sini jadi ku coba membuatnya nyaman.."

"ouh..terserahkau saja.."

"eumm..Kris, apa kau memang tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Kyungso ? yang aku lihat dia sangat menyukaimu.."

" ani..bagiku dia hanya teman tidur..wae?"

Aku menggeleng. Yah meskipun pembunuh keji aku masih punya hati untuk merasa kasihan kepada seseorang, tdak terkecuali Kyungso. Sebenarnya dia adalah tahanan Kris saat membantai ke2 orang tuanya Kyungso melihat kami, tapi dia tidak tau sama sekali kalau kami yang membunuh orang tuanya. Malah menganggap kami seorang penyelamat dan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk kami. Terlebih untuk Kris, mungkin memang benar adanya perasaan special yang yeoja manis itu rasakan pada Kris mengngingat setiap saat Kris mabuk dan memerlukan pelayanan nafsunya dengan senang hati Kyungso akan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Padahal dipikir-pikir Kyungso belum dewasa!18thn! dan

.

.

'_ah memikirkan ini membuatku sedikit horror..'_

_._

_._

" Yaa-Suho apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"aniyo.."

"tenang kita akan mencari anak Soman dengan hati-hati, entah dia namja atau yeoja..yang jelas kita harus pelan-pelan.."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pada namja berambut pirang yang menjadi leader dari jaringan mafia terbesar. Yah, karna melawan seorang Kris—sama saja dengan mencari mati bukan? Huft—pertanyaan yang hanya bisa ku jawab sendiri dan jawabannya 'iya' tanpa ragu!  
Berkerja dengannya selama beberapa tahun ini membuatku sedikit mengetahui tentang tabiat buruknya sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar harta dan saham, terahir kita mengincar saham seorang konglomerat korea yang memiliki beberapa asset pulau ternama dijepang dengan nama pribadinya. Mengenal Lee Soo Man? Ah—pengusaha kaya, yang hampir mengeluarkan dana bermilyar-milyar won hanya untuk makan. Dan jangan salahkan kami karna dia menjadi incaran industry gelap hahaha

.

.

.

**#BAEKHYUN**

.

.

Aku dan Luhan mengajak Sehun main-main di Namsan tower, karna Sehun bilang Kai belum pernah mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

" dasar Kai jelek tapi untung lah dia belum mengajakmu kesini,mestinya kita hanya kencan berdua saja, tanpa yeoja cebol itu di dekat kita"

MWO? Dia mengataiku apa? Aku melebarkan mataku mencoba menakuti Luhan. Ya sudah 2 bulan kami bersama-sama sebagai chingu, dan yah sudah dipastikan bahwa temanku yang rada tidak jelas ini, alias si Luhan menyukai Sehun dan dengan sembarangan mengumumkan ke semua orang bahwa mereka pacaran di buletin sekolah..lagi-lagi si Evil membuat gebrakan, ck tidak habis pikir—melihat wajah Luhan yang harusnya kalem karna beruntung dia mempunyai wajah baby face dengan kenyataan dia adalah reporter gila yang tergila-gila dengan Sehun! Oh demi apapun, harusnya aku tidak ada di dalam bagian ini.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah..ah seindah polisi itu, hehehe—tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan seorang polisi tampan yang membantu seorang nenek-nenek menyebrang. Sungguh menurutku itu sangat langka, meskipun polisi. Dan senyumannya..aku suka dengan senyuman polisi itu-

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan Sehun menarik-narik bajuku, membuatku menoleh mungkin dia sedang mengamati Luhan yang mulai gila lagi.

" Wae Sehun ah? Biarkanlah Luhan bermain2 dengan kameranya, tenang si evil itu akan kembali..ah ya Sehun tau tidak kmarin aku bertemu dengan seorang polisi tampaaaaan sekali…ahh kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sebenarnya dia menilangku karna aku lupa menyalakan lampu..bla-bla-bla.."

Ku rasakan gerakan tangannya mengencang..

" apa sih Hunnie..Sehun gwacanayo?"

Tubuh mungil Sehun menegang mentap ke seorang, kenapa dia menggigil?

"Baek? kenapa Sehun?"

" molla… Sehun gwacanayo?"

Dan seketika itu pula dia Pingsan, apa yang terjadi?

"Sehun!"

Aku dan Luhan langsung reflex menangkapnya, seseorang mendekat

" Kajja kita bawa keRS"

Aku menoleh bingung..

=== dRs ++++

" gege tumben kau main-main jam segini? Kau tidak kerja?"

Yi Fan-ge hanya diam mnatapku bingung. Aneh sekali gegeku satu ini-fiuh apa dia masih marah karna semalam aku kerjai tentang Tao eoni? Ah-mungkin saja.

"aiss jangan-jangan kau bolos kerja karna mau kencan dengan eoni eoh?"

"a..a.."

" dasar kau ini, tapi kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan denganku? Eum—sudahlah anggap saja kau sudah memaafkan dongsaengmu yang paling cantik ini. Eh! apa kau tidak menghubungi eoni? mungkin sekarang dia sudah menunggumu, aku ke dalam dulu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun terlalu lama "

Ku lambaikan tanganku pada Yifan-ge dan masuk kembali ke ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat.

.

.

.

**#YIFAN**

**.**

**.**

'_siapa sih yang mnelpku berkali-kali?'_

Tidak taukah jika ini sangat mengganggu? dengan kesal ku ambil phonsel. Cepat ku terima panggilan itu

" yeoboseo…Tao wae?"

"…"

"ne..arra aku akan ke sana secepatnya..ne jangan khawatir, kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik..arra.."

Hehe-untung belum sempat aku mengeluarkan amukanku, aku sudah mendengar suara lembut panda manisku. Kalau tidak—aku pasti akan menyesal karna membuat pandaku merasa bersalah.

…

Ku telusuri lorong rumah sakit sebelah tempatku praktek, aku melihat Dongsaeng Tao memasuki sebuah ruangan inap. Langkahku dedikit ku percepat hingga tidak sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang..

"mianhe…"

Tanpa pamit orang yang ku tabrak pergi.

.

.

'_Ah terserah yang penting sudah minta maaf'_

.

.

Ku buka dengan perlahan pintu, seseorang sedang tertidur di ranjang pasien dua orang namja dan satu yeoja sdang berdiri menunggu pemeriksaan.

" bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya dok?"

" gwacana mungkin hanya kelelahan.."

Dokter itu mengangguk pergi. Aku masuk semakin dalam, aku sadar siapa namja-yeoja yang menemani Kai.

" Yaa- Baekhyun Wu!Xi Luhan!bukannya kalian masih jam sekolah kenapa ke Namsan dan berahir di sini?"

Yeoja itu mnoleh, dia nyengir-apa dia masih ingat dengan perbuatannya semalam? Oh! Tidak taukah semalam saudara kecilku itu menipuku tentang Tao? Mengatakan Tao sudah memiliki kekasih lain selain diriku? Hingga aku sadar jika foto yang Baekhyun berikan padaku adalah editan gagal milik seorang Baekhyu-WU!

" hehehe mianhe gege sekali-kali bolos juga tidak apa, eh-bukanya kau juga bolos?eh gege kapan kau ganti baju?"

Baekhyun menatapku lekat-lekat, ada apa dengan bocah ini?

" bolos? Dasar yeoja tengik cepat pulang sana jangan membuat pernyataan-pernyataan bodoh…"

" tapi benar..tadi yang membawa Sehun ke sini gege..ya kan Luhan?"

Luhan menatapku lekat-lekat tapi seperti sedang berpikir. Dan tidak menunggu lama ia mengangguk meski terlihat ragu.

" ne hyung, tadi kau keluar terburu-buru sebelum aku berterima kasih..gomawo hyung.."

" eh.."

'apa yg mereka katakan? sepertinya ada yang tidak beres..'

.

.

**#CHEN**

.

.

Ahirnya kembali kekorea,hemm—waktunya jalan-jalan.  
Ingatanku terbang ke beberapa waktu lalu saat aku berkunjung ke korea, ku langkahkan kakiku menyelusuri lorong rumah sakit.

" ge, mana sih tempat Yeojachingu mu kerja? cape' nih…"

" aiis ayolah Chenie..nanti akan ku temani mencari Yeojamu oke?"

Dasar, mentang-mentang memiliki wajah angelic seenaknya kepala memintaku mengikutinya mengelilingi sebuah rumah sakit, fiuh! Kalau bukan aku tidak ada kerjaan aku akan lebih memilih tidur dari pada menemani EXsuho jelek ini kemari. Ku perlebar mataku saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut terurai rapi, wajah dan kulit putih susu..neomu yeppo..

" Minseok…" bisik ku lirih

Sepertinya yeoja itu mendengarku, dia menoleh dan tersenyum. Jinja? Suatu keberuntungan yang membahagiakan aku menemukannya di tempat seperti ini? Seorang bidadari yang pernah menyelamatkanku, ah dia semakin cantik dengan jas putihnya dia berlari memelukku..

" Chen? kapan kau kesini?"

" kemarin…"

aku tak peduli di mana Suho yang aku pedulikan adalah Yeoja ini- Kim Minseok- seseorang yang telah melumpuhkan hati seorang pembunuh ternama 'Kim Jongdae' hanya untuknya seorang.

Setelah lama Suho dan seorang Yeoja manis menghampiri kami, berbincang-bincang dengan berjalannya waktu baru kami tau mereka bersaudara dengan seorang namja di tengah mereka. Ya mereka bersaudara, meski Yi Xing lebih senang menggunakan nama cina dari pada nama koreanya dan Minseok? Dia malah lebih senang di panggil Minseok dari pada Xiumin, padahal menurutku Xiumin adalah panggilan yang cukup manis.

Seseorang namja menghampiri kami, memasang wajah tertekuk ku sadari Minseok dan Yi Xing menghampirinya tampak khawatir. Jujur 'aku cemburuuuu…' ku lirik Suho dia mengepalkan tangannya. Mungkin jiwa pembunuh kami mulai tersulut.

Berani-beraninya dia bermanja-manja pada kedua-Nya

" eottokhe?"

" gwacana chagy…sekarang minum ini.."

.

.

'_apaaaaa? Minseok mmanggilnya apaa?'_

.

.

" Yeolie jangan mnyerah.."

Giliran Suho yang geram. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar..'Kris?'

" sudah sadaar! Cepat periksa..!"

" jinca?"

Mereka berempat berlari meninggalkan kami, aku penasaran siapa yang sadar. Apa Kris mengenal Minseok? Semua tanda tanya—ikut saja dari pada kena getah dari seorang Kris- itu pendapatku dan Suho dan tentunya dengan kalimat berbeda-_mungkin._

Seorang Yeoja ingin pergi memandang Kris. Tapi dengan lembut Kris bisa menenangkan nya, aku dan Suho berpandangan

.

.

'sejak kapan Kris bisa seperti itu?'

.

.

Setidaknya jalan pikiranku dan Suho sama, karna kami sudah lama bersama dengan Kris!

Yeoja itu terlelap dengan pandangan teduh dari Kris..' benarkaah?'

" aiis Yi Fan kau kereeen sekali.."

"cuuuuup"

Mataku dan mata Suho kembali terbuka lebar Kim bersaudara mencium Kris di depan mata kami..

"ya! Jangan kegenitan dengan namjachinguku! cepat pergi sana urusi namja kalian yang menatap Yi Fan seakan mau membunuhnya…!"

Kris hanya terkekeh meraih pinggang yeoja mungil di sampingnya, dia mncium puncak kepalanya.

" benarkan? Tao memang paling bisa diandalkan.."

.

.

' _Yeoja itu…bukanya…yang ada di foto? '_

.

.

.

**#KYUNGSO**

.

.

Aaaaahhh….senangnya aku bisa sekolah..tapi ah sudahlah

.

.

'_Dio, kau bisa! Semangat!'_

_._

_._

Ku langkahkan kakiku pertama di Shapier Blue high School, aku hanya bisa mnangguk-angguk meski beda dengan sekolahku di jepang tapi yah lumayan besar. Tidak salah mempercayakan semuanya pada Suho dan Chen oppa, mereka tau yang sedikit bermerk.

Banyak pasang mata melihatiku dengan expresi yang berbeda-beda…

'BUUKKK'

"aiss…punya mata g sih!?" sungutku. Yeoja itu hanya diam tidak meminta maaf sama sekali malah mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Dia menulis sesuatu dan mengulurkan kertas padaku..

" aiiss berani-beraninya kau melawanku? akan ku buat kau benar-benar tidak bisa bicara.."

Beraninya dia main sandi-sandi denganku? Apa dia meremehkan bentuk tubuhku yang sedikit pendek? Jangan harap bisa meremehkanku begitu saja, Ku hempaskan Yeoja itu hingga terjerebak dan bersiap memukulnya. Ku bungkukan badanku dan melayanglah tangan indahku tapi, sepasang tangan menahan tanganku..

Aku menatap si pemilik tangan

"Hunnieiie?!..gwacanayo?"

Jerit seorang yeoja dari arah berlawanan denganku.

" apa yang kau lakukan hah? Aku ingin membuatnya tidak bisa bicara lagi..karna berani menantangku…"

" dasar yeoja gila..apa kau akan membuat orang yang tidak bisa bicara tidak berbicara lagi?"

Mataku terbelalak suara yeoja minimalis itu mengagetkanku,…meski sedikit bersalah aku tetap tidak mau kalah dengan cekatan aku menarik kerah yeoja minimalis itu. Menatap matanya dengan geram mencobaa mmberi gertakan tapi yeoja ini malah balik menantangku, dia menarik bajuku yang ia gapai sekenanya..

'SREEEETT'

Dia menggapai lengan bajuku yang membuat baju atasanku robek..aiiss ternyata dia lebih kuat..

Aku terus menerus berjibaku dengannya untung sekolah masih sepi, namja yang menangkap tanganku dia menangkap tubuhku dan mengunciku tetap diam. Sepertinya pertarungan seri

"YAAA BAEKHYUN-WU! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

'_Ah..aku suara indah Kris gege..'_

_._

_._

Eh tunggu siapa yang dia marahi? Baekhyun-Wu? nuguya?'

Kris-ge melewatiku dia menampar Yeoja minimalis itu..hahaha berarti aku yang menang..

"aku yang menang..sudah lepaskan tanganmu..aku tidak akan menyerang yeoja minimalis itu.." bisikku

Namja itu melepaskan ku, bukan hanya tangannya tapi dia melepas Almmamaternya dan mengenakan nya ke tubuhku.

" lain kali jangan pake pakaian buat nyaring debu..pakailah yang lebih tebal.."

'eoh?' dia hanya terdiam

Yeoja minimalis itu tertunduk punggungnya bergetar, ku jamin dia pasti sedang menangis..

" Woo..Baekhyun hanya tidak mau siswi baru itu menyakiti Sehun..Baekhyun..."

"apa perlu dengan tindakan seperti tadi?apa Gege pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat KASAR?!"

Bentak Kris-ge. Si Minimalis menggeleng. Tidak lama seorang yeoja menarik Kris-ge menjauh..

"Chagy..kemarin-kemarin kau memang tidak mengajarinya, tapi yang kau lakukan tadi apa itu bukan mengajarinya?"

'tunggu! Yeoja itu?nuguya? kenapa berani-beraninya memarahi Kris-ge?'

Kris-ge mengangguk, berjalan kearah si minimalis kemudian mencium puncak kepala yeoja itu dengan lembut, bahkan sangat teduh..

.

.

'_dia tidak pernah melakukannya padaku..'_

.

.

" mianhe Baekhyun-ah..gege hanya kaget..Gege tidak marah dengan Baekhyun.."

"ah sudahlah chagy..eum gimana kalo hari ini tidak usah sekolah saja?aku akan masak banyak di rumahku..kajja.."

Semua bersorak berjalan menjauh mninggalkanku..entah mengapa hatiku sakit..yeoja tadi..dia yeoja yang ada difoto itu..pantas saja aku tidak asing..seseorang menyeka air mataku, dia tersenyum manis menggandengku membantuku berjalan.

" Chagyaaa kau terlalu baik ,maka dari itu aku semakin ciiiiiintaaaaa padamu.. sarangheyo " ucap namja di sebelahku. Dia membantu nya memapahku.

.

.

.

**#KAI**

**.**

**.**

Dasar noona kalau ada kesempatan pasti membuat pesta. Ku lihat Dio sdah rapi dengan pakaian pink Sehun. Ah aku lupa, namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo-aku dengar dia pindahan dari jepang. Senyum kemenangan yang tadi tersungging di wajah seorang Dio kini berganti mejadi mimic muram yang menurutku berbalik 360°..

" Wae?"

Dia hanya menggeleng, entah kenapa aku tidak tahan untuk menggodanya. Jujur dia terlihat manis sekali dengan pakaian berwarna pink yang aku pinjamkan dari Sehun. Ku pencet hidungnya membuatnya mengaduh dan memainkan wajah datarnya

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"hahahaaha…si Dio si galak sudah kembali..hahaha.."

Dia menatapku kesal. Baekhyun mendekati kami, dia tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya

" yang tadi, Mianhe ya…kita berteman ya"

Dio menatapku dan dia bergantian. Lama tangan Baekhyun mengambang di udara dalam hitungan 3 kalau terus berlanjuut maka..

1…2….ti…

"baiklah minimalis…chingu.."

Baekhyun senang memeluk Dio, aku tau pelukan itu sangat erat..karna aku pernah merasakannya hahaha..

"Yaa hentikan!"

" baiklah, eum aku peringatin ya jangan sampai jatuh cinta dengan namja yang bernama HUANG KAI"

"wae?"

" karna dia PLaybooooooyyyyy…"

Mataku terbelalak, kukejar yeoja kecil itu hingga ia bersembunyi di balik noona. Dan yah mau tidak mau aku harus mengalah bukan? Berurusan dengan noona di pesta kecil miliknya akan menjadi masalah yang besar-jadi mengamankan diri itu lebih baik, kai memang pintar!

.

.

.

**#YIFAN**

.

.

Ku sodorkan sebuah coklat hangat pada yeoja yang berantem dengan Baekhyun. Entah perasaanku saja atau benar sedari tadi dia gelisah..

" jangan khawatir aku tidak akan memarahimu, mianhe atas sikap Baekhyun ya..dia memang sangat mudah marah saat seseorang menyakiti sesuatu yang menurutnya berharga,..oh ya nuguya? Wu Yi Fan imnida.."

Dia menatapku nanar..

" Kyungso, Do Kyungso. Gege bisa memanggilku Dio.."

" aah… ternyata kau sangat Maniiis…"

Ku acak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan lembut, dia menatapku lagi-kali ini tak bisa ku artikan arti dari tatapan matanya.

" Hyung apa perlu aku laporkan pada Tao noona?"

Mataku terbelalak dasar Evil,

" kalau sampai kau bergosip yang tidak-tidak atau sampai pernikahanku batal ijin mu untuk memacari Sehun akan ku usahakan di CABUT oleh Taoi maupun Kai..kau pilih yang mana?"  
gentian dia yang terbelalak cengengesan..kemudian pergi,.. ku lirik Dio, kini dia terisak..

" Dio?gwacanayo?kenpa kau mnangis?"

Dio hanya mnggeleng..

" Yaaa chagy kenapa kau buat Dio menangis..?"

" aniyoo..bukan aku..jincha!"

Tao menghapus mencoba menenangkan Dio. Dio terdiam cukup lama. Tao terlihat amat lembut jika sedang berurusan dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, itulah yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

" gege , eoni apa kalian saling mencintai?"

Ucapan polos nya sukses mebuat Tao tertunduk malu..

.

.

'_hehe saatnya menggombal'_

.

.

" ne..gege sangat mencintai Tao bahkan mungkin sudah ditakdirkan sejak aku lahir..dan kami akan menikah minggu depan.."

" Dio kan sudah berteman dengan kami meski tanpa undangan datanglah..aku harap kau sudi datang di hari bahagiaku…araa?"

Dio mengangguk pelan sebelum berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

.

**#Kris**

.

.

Sudah malam tapi Kyungso belum pulang, mau tidak mau aku pun ikut cemas bersama dengan yang lain..Suara mobil, ku intip dari balik korden 'dia sudah pulang..'

Aku mengangguk pada Chen dan Suho. Menandakan kebenarannya, dan duduk kembali.

" Annyeong..aku pulang.."

" yaa!Kyungsoi kau dari mana saja? kenapa baru pulang? kami bertiga mencemaskanmu…!"

Kyungso hanya berhenti sebentar, sejenak ia menatapku lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Wae?

" seharian aku bersama dengan Kris-ge dan seharian itu pula hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.."

'BLAAMM'

Suara pintu kamar Kyungso menyadarkan kami bertiga , Suho dan Chen menatapku aneh

" seharian bersamaku?"

"aneh..kau tidak kemana-mana hari ini bahkan untuk mengambil paket dari Zhaomi kau menyuruh Henry..tapi kenapa dia…"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, tanda aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku mengangguk pada Suho, dia mengerti dan ,masuk ke kamar Kyungso. Ya mengingat disini dialah yang paling dekat dengan Kyungso.

Chen dan aku menunggu cukup lama info dari Suho. Ahirnya jam 11 dia keluar

" wae?"

Suho mulai mengatakan apa yang membuat Kyungso aneh, dengan mimic bingung.

Kyungsoi berkelahi dengan Baekhyun dan setelah lama ada yang menghentikan mereka..dan seperti dewa aku datang menampar Baekhyun saat itu Kyungso merasa menang, tapi tidak berapa lama aku meminta maaf dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan halus. Hal yang tak pernah aku lakukan padanya, itu pertama. Ke2 dan selebihnya kejadian di rumah yeojachinguku yang ada di Foto. Aku bermesra-mesraan tanpa peduli perasannya. Dan yang membuatnya marah aku memutuskan menikah 1 minggu lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun..

"itu tidak mungkin… kalian tau kemarin kalian berdua yang marah-marah tak jelas karna melihatku di cium oleh yeojachingu kalian, Sekarang Kyungso yang marah tanpa aba-aba..kalian itu kenapa?"

Bentakku. Ini sangat aneh…

"tunggu..Kris coba menoleh.."

"wae?"

Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh menempel di tubuhku. Mereka mengitariku..dan ..

"KEMBARRR!" ucap keduanya

"heh..apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

Semakin aneh saja pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

**#SEHUN**

.

.

Meski wajah Yi Fansangat familier..tapi dia berbeda..dia bukan pembunuh appaku, aku ingat bagaimana dia sebelum menikah dengan Tao eoni dia meminta ijin padaku..

" Min-ah bagaimana?apa aku sudah cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan eonni mu?"

Ucapan yang berwibawah itu berbeda.. ku tulis pesan untuknya

**Kau sangat pantas untuk eoniku..aku harap gege akan cepat-cepat mmberikan aku dan Kai-ppa keponakan..**

"aiiss..kau ini.."

Dia mengelus kepalaku hangat.

Waktu demi waktu telah berlalu..janji suci telah terucap. Aku bahagia..

Genap satu minggu pernikahan mereka, meski baru menikah mereka tidak bisa berbulan madu dikarenakan pekerjaan Yi Fan-ge dan eonni yang padat. Eoni masih berkutat dengan kasusku. Entah mengapa aku tidak lagi merasa aman, aku meyakini ada yang aneh dan akan terjadi di rumah ini. Tapi apa? Sering kali aku terjaga saat tertidu, ada yang mengintai rumah ini..tapi tidak ada yang percaya padaku…

" gege yakin kau hanya terbawa suasana…tenanglah.."

Begitulah yang selalu mereka katakan untuk menenengkan ku.

"chagy, lihat ini.."

Aku menoleh ke kertas-kertas yang di bawa Luhan. Kertas foto

"ini…"

Sebuah hasil foto waktu pernikahan Eoni, wajah ku menegang..

" ahh sdahlah mungkin ini hanya bayangan orang lewat..eumm Kyungso foto Baekhyun..Hey BAEKHYUNIIIEEE…"

" yaa!Luhan aku dengaaar.."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi clingukan menunggu Chanyeol oppa ( orang yang sering ia ceritakan ) berpatroli berkacak pinggang sedikit menjauh. Dan terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan..'ah..aniii…'

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun dibawa paksa kesebuah van aku mencoba mnejarnya tapi ta bisa.

"BAEKKIIIII! "

Luhan yang tadi mengejarku yang tiba-tiba berlari menatapku

" kau bicara?"

" Baekhyun…Baekhyun diculiiik….."

Dan gelap.

.

.

.

**#BAEKHYUN**

.

.

Silau…kubuka mataku..'dimana aku?'

Kucoba mngingat-ingat terahir aku berada..eum..di taman bersama Luhan dan..ahh semua gelap..

Ku edarkan mataku di sebuah tempat yang sedikit banyak ini kotor,gudangkah?

"BRAAKKK"

Suara pintu didobrak, _'gege…_'

"gwacana Baekhyun-ah..Gege disini untuk mnyelamatkanmu.."

"BRAAAKKK"

Lagi-lagi suara pintu yang di tutup dengan paksa.

"tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari kami.."

Seseorang mencoba menghantam gege tapi dengan sigap gege menangkisnya.

"Segitu sajakah nyali kalian? kajja Baekhyun.."

Gege membuka tali dan lakban yang menempel di mulutku dengan hati-hati..

Aku memapah gege untuk pulang, dimobil dia menyuruhku tidur karna katanya ini jauh dari kota. Tapi aku merasa aneh.. ah sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…

Beberapa lama aku tertidur hingga aku membuka mata..eumm..

"kau sudah bangun? Kajja kita turun pasti eonnimu sangat khawatir,"

Aku mengguk, benar saja semua orang menunggu kami pulang. Eonni langsung memeluk gege..tidak kulihat Sehun dan Luhan kemana mereka?

" Sehun jatuh saat mengejarmu tempo hari..nah sekarang mandilah.."

Ucap seorang Polisi tampan ..aiis..meski baru saja berjibaku dengan maut tapi melihat namja ini tanpa mengenakan seragam dia terlihat sangattttt tampaaan.

Beberapa menit aku mandi dan mengenakan pakaian aku keluar, ternyata dia masih menungguku? Entah keberuntungan atau keberuntungan ini adalah hal yang sudah lama aku impikan.

"duduklah..makan ini aku akan mengompres lukamu..mianhe sebagai polisi aku tidak bisa menolongmu.."

"gwacana gege.."

"saat semua panic tiba-tiba berlari keluar..aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Aku hanya menggeleng tidak tau, saat penyekapan aku tertidur pingsan.

.

.

**.**

**#LUHAN**

.

.

Sehun neomu yeppo…kau benar-benar cantik. Mata , alis, ah..semuanya membuatmu semakin cantik dan dia kemarin berbicara..meski hanya berteriak mmanggil nama Baekhyun tapi aku sudah cukup senang. Ahh dia terbangun..cantiknya dia terlihat manis dengan rambut yang ia cat seperti gulali, mungkin sadar aku menatapnya terus ku alihkan perhatiannya dengan iseng menciumnya. Hehehe..dia menatapku lekat..

" kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dia mengangguk. Tapi hanya terdiam, dengan menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal aku mencarikan dia kertas dan pulpen..

" ini.."

Dia tersenyum,ah..tidak boleh kehilangan moment ini..ku nyalakan cameraku dan mulai beraksi, hehe kali ini aku ingn tidak mengganggunya..jadi aku menggunakan camera tanpa suara dan blitz. Dia masih sibuk menggoreskan pena di kertas..ah sebodo…yang penting ini baguuus..

moment..hahhaa

**Luhan apa kau ta merasa aneh dengan Yifan-ge? Sekarang ia berbeda..sulit dijelaskan.. aku takut.. dia penjahat..aku ingin kau menyelidikinya..ku mohoon..**

Aku memincingkan mata.

"kau mencurigai suami Tao noona?"

Sehun menggeleng.

**Luhan..percayalah padaku..sekali ini saja..ku mohon..**

Ku lihat wajah Manis itu kini berubah mnjadi wajah ketakutan. Memang ahir-ahir ini Yifan-hyung aneh, tidak banyak bicara dan agak berbeda. Aku kira karna rambut panjangnya yang biasanya di potong cepak kini mulai memanjang..tapi..

Ku tatap wajah penuh harap di depanku, dia memohon lewat matanya. Mungkin aku harus percaya padanya aku ingat saat dia memperingatkan rumahnya diintai kami semua malah mencandainya dan mngatakan t terrjadi apa-apa sampai Baekhyun diculik,Yifan-hyung menyelamatkannya tapi setiap dia mendekati Sehun, Sehun hanya menunduk dan cepat-cepat menghindar…dan aku tau alasannya..

"baik lah chagy,terlepas aku percaya atau tidak tapi aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan semua ketakutanmu terjadi begitu saja, tapi aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama denganku… aku wartawan, jadi akan ku ungkap semua..tidak akan menyerah..oke.."

Matanya berubah berkaca-kaca…dia menangis dan..

"DEG"

Jantungku mulai memberontak ingin lari dari tempatnya saat bibir mungil itu menempel dibibirku.' SEHUN MENCIUMKUUUUU'

Ingin aku berteriak seperti itu..tapi tidak bisa, aku terlalu senang. Sehun melepas ciuman singkatnya ku rasakan gurat malu di sudut pipinya, Rona wajah yang mungkin sama seperti yang sedangaku rasakan. Aku berdiri

"Sehun kau membuatku tidak berdaya….ahh aku akan berusaha! Tunggulah dengan sabar dan bersikaplah biasa..arra..!?cukup kita yang tau"

Dia memangguk. Ah ku sobek kertas yang tadi digunakan Sehun, jika benar aku takut dia terancam.

Ku ajak yeojaku ini turun…ramai….

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

Rumah ini sangat ramai,sulit sekali untuk tetap mengerti…

Ku pandangi seorang yeoja asing yang sedang membuatkanku kopi, Dia istriku..maksudku istri orang yang mirip denganku yang sekarang sedang sekarat mungkin di tempat persembunyianku..

"gege?apa yang membuatmu begitu serius memandangi Tao eoni?"

Suara seorang yeoja 'minimalis' begitu yang Kyungso katakan, membuyarkan lamunanku, ku toleh adik Yi Fan. Aku menggeleng

" aniyo..aku lelah,..aku ke kamar dulu.."

Ku biarkan Baekhyun memandangi punggungku, jujur selain dari Kyungso aku tidak tau sifat Yi Fan. Ah gara-gara Suho dan HanHyung aku harus menggantikan Yi Fan, mereka merasa kesal karna Yifan secara terang-terangan memanggil kekasih mereka dengan sebutan 'Chagy' di depan mereka dan merebut perhatian. Dan saat aku pulang dari berbelanja mereka sedang memukuli Yifan dengan membabi buta,aku marah. Tentu,aku berhak marah karna mereka nyaris saja membunuhNya kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu, saat mereka mendengarku memarahi mereka, mereka mnganggap aku berhianat dan membela Yifan yang notabene orang yang sama dengan ku. Aku pun emosi karna mereka tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku.

'_aku ta kan membela siapapun!apa kalian lupa tujuan kita disini hah?kita ke seoul untuk mencari inspektur dan anak dari Soman keparat itu!jadi jangan urusi yang lain,jangan buat mencolok diri kalian!apa kalian ingin semua terbongkar gara-gara kalian masuk kantor polisi dan dengan singkat seluruh jaringan gelap yang tau kita akan hilang!apa kalian mau?'_

Merreka diam mungkin mencoba mencerna kata-kataku. Dan yah hingga ahir aku di sini sekarang bersama orang-orang asing meski kadang kala Kyungso main,tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka di sini..aku lebih suka ke luar mencari anak si Soman keparat itu!tempat ini sungguh membuatku tidak nyaman terlebih jika aku berada di dekat yeoja yang sedang mencoba melepas sleting bajunya,sepertinya dia kesulitan…

"Ya gege apa yang kau lakukan?cepat bantu aku!aku sedang buru-buru.."

"nde.."

Ku dekati dia, meraih resleting di punggungnya,dia cuek dengan rambutnya. Harum..dia sangat harum, bunga lili. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan saat melihat leher jenjangnya..ku usir pikiran itu dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari leher nya,..kini di depanku terlihat punggung putih yang indah kali ini aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak mencium punggung Yeoja ini..

" Yaa gege aku sedang buru-buru kenapa kau malah seperti itu?"

Cepat-cepat aku mundur ku pandangi wajahnya yang menatapku bingung di cermin

" haruskah kau pergi?"

Aiiss pertanyaan macam apa ini? Yeoja itupun terlihat semakin bingung. Salah lagi deh..

"tentu gege,wae?sepertinya kau terlihat aneh ahir2 ini..kau sakit?"

Aku hanya menggeleng, dia membalik tubuhnya menghadapku. Kini aku bisa menatap wajah cantik dan mata beningnya, mata panda…sungguh ini bukan hal yang mudah. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menenangkan diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal apapun padanya.. dan sepertinya ahir-ahir ini aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ku lakukan, karna sangat berlwanan dengan apa yang ada di hatiku. Logika dan kenyataan yang sangat menyiksa,tanganku mulai meraih tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya..hangat,'kenapa dengan hatiku?kenapa dengan jantungku?'

" aku hanya sedikit cemburu dengan namja itu,…dia selalu bersamamu.."

Sumpah demi apapun,_'apa yang aku katakan?'_

"aiss gege kenapa denganmu?biasanya kau selalu cerewet minta bantuan Chanyeol tapi hahaha…aku jadi malu…ah sudah waktunya aku berangkat..bye.."

Dia melepas pelukanku,dan menciumku singkat dan bagiku cukup untuk membuatku ingin terbang. Kini aku tinggal sendiri memandangi sebuah foto pernikahan yang terbingkai indah didinding,foto pernikahan sepasang kekasih yang entah kapan aku mulai berfikir _'andai namja itu adalah aku…' _lama aku merenung hingga ahir kuterlelap tidur

Phonselku bergetar..'Suho'

**From : Suho**

**To : Kris**

**Hyung mianhe….mianhe karna sekarang pasti kau sedang tersiksa…mianhe..Han hyung juga minta maaf**

Tidak biasanya guardian jejadian ini memanggilku hyung,ah ini bukan aku…

" gegeaaaaaa…. Kau mau makan malam tidak huuh!"

Seorang yeoja yang sekarang jadi adikku membuyarkan lamunannku. Baekhyun mendatangiku dengan imutnya.

" …gege apa yang kau lakukan kajja.. semua orang sedang menunggumu…"

"ah ne.."

.

.

.

**#KAI**

.

.

Makan malam yang menyenangkan..

" Sehun-ah wae?"

Kulihat yeoja imut di depanku menggeleng lemah. Ku rasakan semenjak kejadian Baekhyun diculik Sehun agak sensitive dan jarang tersenyum terlebih saat Yifan-ge ada di dekatnya.

"maaf kalian menungguku lama.." ucap Yifan-ge. Kami semua mengangguk,saat itu wajah Sehun berubah menjadi tidak menentu..aku sadar sesadar-sadarnya dia terlihat ketakutan,persis seperti yang pernah terjadi. Dan sepertinya memang hanya aku yang bisa melihat hal itu,karna sepertinya semua tidak menyadarinya.

" kau sakit Hunnie-ah?apa masakan Baekhyun tidak enak?"

Pertanyaan Y Yifan-ge yang berada di sampingnya kontan mengagetkan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng. Dengan lembut Yifan-ge mengelus rambut Sehun yang entah kenapa membuat yeoja berkulit pucat itu langsung berdiri. Dia mencoba tersenyum dan membungkuk ku rasa dia ingin mengatakan pamit, karna dia langsung saja pergi.

"sudah, mungkin Sehun sedang rindu dengan si Evil kurang kerjaan itu.."

Ucapku menenangkan semua yang ada ruang makan. Yifan-ge hanya tersenyum sedangkan Baekhyun cwkikikan

"hehe kasian sekali Sehun, karna harus menerima konsekuensi ini…Si Luhan memang tidak berubah.."

"heii,kau juga harus menasehati temanmu itu..dasar!"

"y!Kai jangan melemparikuuu…"

Suasana tegang tidak lagi terasa hingga pintu dibuka dengan paksa.

Chanyeol hyung membopong noona, kami kaget..ya dengan cepat menghampiri mereka.

Tanpa memperdulikan kami dia membawa noona ke kamarnya seperti biasa, aku dan yang lain mengikutinya setelah meletakkan noona Chanyeol-hyung berbalik dan sebuah hantaman tepat mendarat di tubuh kecilnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao!"

"gege…sudaaah…"

Aku dan Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan ke2nya, mungkin Yifan-ge kaget karna ini pertama melihat noona ta sadarkan diri dan pulang dengan Chanyeol-hyung.

Kuanggukan kepalaku agar Baekhyun menjauhkan Chanyeol-hyung dan membantunya keluar,kulihat Yifan-ge langsung mendekati noona. Dia telihat sangat khawatir ah aku jadi senang..

"akan aku ambilkan air.."

Segera aku berjalan keluar. Didapur Baekhyun sedang minta maaf atas kelakuan Yifan-ge dan merawat luka Chanyeol-hyung. Ku lihat Sehun juga ada disana mungkin tdi dia kembali,dan kuharap tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Aku takut dia akan down lagi.

"aduuuuh kau memang saeng yang baiiiikk…aku tidak apa-apa ko' awww!perih.."

"mianhe,aku akan hati-hati.."

"aww..rasanya ini aneh..hehe karna panic aku lupa kalau sekarang Tao telah bersuami..hehe..ppaboya.."

Dengan meringis,Chanyeol-hyung mengisaratkan seperti biasa,aku hanya bisa mengangguk

"gwacana hyung.."

Aku kembali ke kamar noona, ku lihat Yifan-ge sedang meraba untuk melihat luka memar-memar noona. Perhatiannya.

" ini hyung.."

Yifan-ge mengangguk

"apa yang namja itu perbuat hingga Tao jadi seperti ini? awas saja dia.."

"aniyo hyung,aku rasa ini bukan salah Chanyeol-hyung. Karna ini sudah biasa terjadi pada noona ku…ini masih mending hanya luka memar, kadang bahkan noona harus di rawat di rumah sakit barang beberapa minggu.."

Kulihat dia sedikit tidak percaya,setelah aku meyakinkan aku keluar.

Lebih baik membiarkan mereka berdua…

"Hun-ah..sudah waktunya kau tidur kajja.."

Sehun mengangguk mengikutiku. Kurasa Baaekyeol adalah pasangan yang cocok..

Kini Sehun telah berbaring di ranjangnya, saat aku ingin mematikan lampu dan pergi dia meraih tanganku

"wae?kau ingin aku tetap disini?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum duduk di sampingnya..

"apa yang membuatmu takut?di sini aman..atau kau sedang rindu dengan EvilLuhan?"

Dia menggeleng cepat-cepat,

**Aniyo…aku tidak apa-apa gege…**

"ya sudah , tapii gege mohon padamu kalu kamu ada apa-apa kau harus mengatakannya,kau percaya dengan gege kan?gege tidak mau kau kenapa-napa..kau percayakan kalau gege tidak akan membiarkan mu kenapa-napa..ok..arraso?"

Ku tatap bola mata itu dalam-dalam mencoba meyakinkan yeoja yang beberapa bulan telah menjadi dongsaengku.

**Ne..aku percaya gege..aku yakin gege dan eoni menyayangi Sehun..Sehun janji akan baik-baik saja..**

.

.

..

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER  
Eotthokke? Hahaha**

Aku galau ahirnya bisa update juga hehehe

Untuk ff yang lainnya menyusul secara berlaka updatenta hehehe..

**MIANN**


	3. Chapter 3

**BADBOYS FALLING IN LOVE**

_Cinta..sebuah kata yang indah….semua orang berhak memilikinya._

_Pengorbanan perasaan yang menggebu, jantung yang ingin pergi dari tempatnya…semua bisa dan pasti akan merasakannya, tidak peduli kau mnanggapnya apa..perasaan ingin dicinta dan mencinta akan selalu hadir dalam setiap langkahmu…tidak peduli siapa dirimu cinta akan datang padamu…dan ketika cinta itu datang semua akan berubah….cinta merubah kita…_

EXO OFFICIAL PAIR

YIFAN ? TAO ? KRIS?

" **BLACKHOLE"**

…_.._

…_._

.

.

**#PREVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**Aniyo…aku tidak apa-apa gege…**

"ya sudah , tapii gege mohon padamu kalu kamu ada apa-apa kau harus mengatakannya,kau percaya dengan gege kan?gege tidak mau kau kenapa-napa..kau percayakan kalau gege tidak akan membiarkan mu kenapa-napa..ok..arraso?"

Ku tatap bola mata itu dalam-dalam mencoba meyakinkan yeoja yang beberapa bulan telah menjadi dongsaengku.

**Ne..aku percaya gege..aku yakin gege dan eoni menyayangi Sehun..Sehun janji akan baik-baik saja..**.

.

.  
**Chapter 3**

.

.

**#TAO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku rasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh luka-luka ku, hingga ku coba membuka mata, yang ku lihat Yifan-ge mengompres lukaku, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu khawatir.

"gwacanayo? apa yang terjadi?.."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapannya. Suaranya terdengar berbeda, atau aku yang aneh karna menganggapnya berbeda? Tapi jelas sekali berbeda, biasanya Yifan-ge memberikan intonasi lembut dengan nada bicara non formal tapi kali ini terlihat kaku dan sedikit lebih formal dengan logat jepang yang kental. Sudahlah! Aku kira hanya karna aku sering berurusan dengan orang-orang jepang jadi nadanya masih terngiang jelas di telingaku #poorTao#. Ku pandangi raut wajahnya, ia benar-benar menghawatirkanku, karna dari gurat panic di wajah tampannya yang entah sejak kapan terlihat asing di mataku ditambah dengan perkataannya tentang dia yang memukul Chanyeol, hehe aku tau pasti si gigi besar itu lupa melupakan statusku yang sudah bersuami, karna jujur saja akupun masih sering lupa jika aku sudah menikah kalau tidak melihat cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manisku. Cincin yang Yifan-ge sematkan saat kami berada di altar pernikahan. ( mengingatnya membuat rona wajahku memanas! Karna saat itu Yifan-ge benar-benar membuat jantungku nyaris melompat dari tempatnya saat dia mencium bibirku di depan umum-meski sudah biasa)

"tidurlah lagi..aku akan merawat lukamu.."

Aku hanya mengangguk, mencoba memejamkan mataku yang memang kini mulai memberat dan juga karna aku tidak mau Yifan-ge berpikir yang macam-macam tentangku ditambah mungkin gara bau obat sehingga membuatku mengantuk.

.

.

Langkahku memberat dengan lorong yang terlihat amat menakutkan, dimana aku? Entah mengapa aku tidak membawa pistol yang selalu ku bawa kemana-mana. Mencoba menyelusuri sebuah lorong yang terlihat seperti sebuah labirin tak berujung, tidak ada pandangan lain kecuali kegelapan dan hanya instingku yang mampu ku andalkan saat ini. Aku takut gelap, hiks—jinjja! Meski aku seorang perwira polisi dengan jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, namun aku takut jika berada di dalam kegelapan? Chanyeol? Dimana dia? Yifan-ge tolong aku—  
Ku hampiri sebuah pintu yang tidak sengaja tombolnya ku tekan saat mencoba mencari pegangan, air mata ketakutan sudah tidak ku hirukan lagi, yang terpenting aku keluar dari ruangan gelap hingga kakiku terpaku pada ruangan remang dengan sebuah sosok sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang…gelap..namun dia terlihat terang..ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan mencoba mencari pistol dan memasang peluru kedalamnya, mulai mendekat. Saat aku mendekat dan semakin dekat ku lihat seorang namja yang ku kenal dan sangat ku cintai menatap ku penuh cinta, dia berlumuran darah..

"Tao…sarangheyo..jeongmal sarang….chagy.."

Aniyo!ku jatuhkan pistolku dan berlari memeluknya, wae?! Kenapa?

"gege…gege…gwacanayo..?gege..jangan tinggalkan aku…gege…gege!"

.

.

.

" Gege!Aniyoooo..jangan tinggalkan Tao, jebal hiks! Gege!ANIYOO"

'BRUGHK' ku rasakan bagaimana aku terjaga dari tidurku, nafasku tersengal-sengal. Apa yang aku impikan? Itu semua mimpi? Terlihat amat nyata—gege—dia..

"wae chagy?gwacanayo?"

Ku dengar suara itu, ku arahkan pandanganku pada sumber suara, dia tidak apa-apa, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan paksa. Ku lihat Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri cemas di ambang pintu. Aku hanya mimpi?  
Ku rasakan sebuah tangan mencoba menenangkanku dengan mengusap pelan punggungku. Ya Yifan-ge mendekatiku, mengulurkan segelas air putih..

"noona gwacanayo?"

"Tao?"

Aku hanya menggeleng..

"mianhe aku hanya mimpi buruk, gwacanayo..mianhe karna telah membangunkan kalian…"

Mereka mengangguk dan pergi,Yifan-ge mengunci pintu, ia menatapku lekat-lekat seperti bertanya apa yang tadi ku impikan, namun hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban dariku. Sungguh! Tadi adalah mimpi yang mengerikan, melihat bagaimana Yifan-ge berlumuran darah dan meninggalkanku? Hiks..aku—aku takut—aku mulai menangis memeluk Yifan-ge yang masih mencoba menenangkanku, sungguh! Mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak tenang? Aku—aku merindukan Yifan-ge meskipun dengan jelas aku bisa merasakan ia ada dalam pelukanku.

"gege..kau janjikan tidak akan meninggalkanku? kau tidak akan mati kan?"

"chagy wae?"

Ku ceritakan apa yang ku impikan, sejenak dia terdiam namun kembali memelukku..meski ku rasakan ada yang aneh dengan detak jantungku saat ini..biasanya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku saat aku berada dalam pelukannya,tapi ini normal dan tidak ada yang berubah, dari wajahku pun tidak terasa panas. Meski dengan perasaan asing yang aku dapatkan aku tetap memeluknya. Dia suamiku..aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal aneh itu, mungkin saja aku mulai terbiasa di dekatnya. Ah benar, mungkin saja—hiks.

.

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

Kini kutatap wajah cantik di depanku, dia ketakutan…entah apa yang meracuniku, ku raih tengkuk kepalanya mendekatkan kepalanya. Tao sedikit kaget memundurkan kepalanya.

" mian…"

Dia masih menatapku, jujur aku mulai canggung karna biar bagaimanapun aku bukan suaminya, sekejam-kejamnya naluriku tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal _'itu'_ dengan paksaan.._aiss Kris sadarlah_..

"gege kau marah?"

Tao masih menatapku, ah! Lihatlah bagaimana mata sayu miliknya terlihat begitu jelas di mataku? Manic hitam kucing dengan lingkar hitam mirip panda hingga bibir peach yang sungguh! Aku tidak memungkiri aku selalu tergoda untuk mencicipinya.  
Kini ku rasakan dia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depanku, dapat ku rasakan tangan halusnya menjalar di leherku..mata indah itu terlihat menyesal, apa aku menyakitinya? Apa aku salah?

"mian..tadi aku hanya sedikit kaget.."

Tao menciumku! Ciuman itu memabukkanku, membuatku tidak memperdulikan apapun ya tanpa memikirkan hal yang lain aku melakukannya, menjelajahi tubuh mungilnya, hingga benar-benar aku terbuai dengan yeoja ini. Jujur, aku berkali-kali melakukan sex dengan wanita di luar sana, namun tidak memberikanku sensasi lain kecuali nafsu. Berbeda dengan yeoja ini, berbeda dengan Huang Zitao—dia memberikanku indahnya dunia, hasrat yang benar-benar dari hati untuk mencurahkan segala kenikmatan dan perasaan berbunga? Ah-aku tidak mengerti hanya saja sungguh membuatku terlihat seperti ini baru pertama kali aku bercinta dengan seseorang. Ku pegang wajahnya dan semakin dekat dan dekat , bibir kami pun bersentuhan , perlahan permainan di mulai dengan memainkan lidahku di mulutnya, mungkin hembusan nafas yang ku hembuskan begitu terasa untuk Tao karna ia menutup matanya dan sungguh! Tao terlihat seribu kali lebih indah. Ku susuri setiap ruangan di mulutnya dan ku harap dia juga menikmatinya, menikmati ciuman lembut itu dan mulai mendesah .

" gege ~ aaahhh ! "

Erangannya membuatku semakin tersulut, bibir merahnya yang mulai membengkak—hingga desahan nikmat yang membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk menjamahnya. Ku rasakan dia mulai membalas perlakuan yang ku lakukan , diapun memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut ku meski ku rasakan ada sebuah kejanggalan karna ia tidak menyebut namaku saat ia mendesah ( Tao menyebutkan nama suaminya- Wu Yifan- bukan aku – Li Jiang He/Kris-) namun ah persetan dengan itu semua tidak membuatku menurunkan pesona yang ada di dalam diri Tao, kemudian dia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Ku.  
Tanpa sadar permainan ini semakin panas perlahan dan pasti kami tidak lagi memakai sehelai benangpun untuk menutupi tubuh, seringaian tercipta di bibirku saat aku melemparkan baju yang ia kenakan ke sembarang tempat, salahkan tubuh polosnya yang begitu indah! ( putih tanpa cacat, ramping, kencang dan jangan lupakan beberapa Kissmark yang aku buat untuk menandai tubuhnya )

_._

_._

'_Yi Fan maafkan aku, aku ijin bermain dengan istrimu..'_

.

.

Tidak apalah, lagian mereka kan suami istri jadi aku tidak sepenuhnya bersalah karna hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai suami palsu membahagiakan istri, ya kan?  
Aku mulai bingung saat menyentuh bagian _'itu'_ haruskah aku juga melakukannya? Masa'sih? tapi kalu aku tidak melakukan hal _'itu'_ bagaimana jika dia akan curiga?

"kenapa diam?"

"a..ani…"

Benarkan dia akan curiga, eum aku bingung..seperti apa gaya Yifan saat melakukannya? jangan sampai aku salah..dan membuatnya tau.

Tanpa pikir panjang ku masukkan _'milikku'_ untuk menyatukan tubuh kami..tapi..sesak..aku tidak tau hal seperti ini, apa karna jarang dimasuki oleh Yifan? Ah! Bukannya sudah hampir 2 bulan aku menggantikan Yifan? Pantas saja ketat—_hiraukan pikiran kotorku_—ku dorong kuat-kuat ku lihat Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya..ah tidak akan ku biarkan ia menangis..ku raih tengkuk dan menciumnya hingga aku benar-benar bisa memasukkan miliku kedalam tubuhnya..

_._

_._

'_apa yang terjadi?...'_

.

.

Tao melepas ciumanku dan menarik selimut dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

Pagi pagi aku di bangunkan dengan suara rintihan kecil, yang memaksaku untuk buka mata. Ku temukan Tao sedang meringis di sampingku.

"sakit?"

"ne gege…ah gwacanayo..mungkin karna ini pertama, he-he..aku mandi dulu..aku juga akan cepat-cepat mencuci sprei bisa gawat kalau anak-anak itu mengetahui…hehe.."

Tao berlari kecil ke kamar mandi dengan memakai sprei yang ada bercak darahnya.

_._

_._

'_tunggu..!bercak darah?!PERTAMA?'_

.

.

Mataku terbelalak

_._

_._

'_tidak mungkin…!mereka pasti sudah pernah melakukannya..aniyo..ani..'_

.

.

.

**#KYUNGSO**

.

.

.

Ku pandangi wajah teduh yang beberapa bulan ini tinggal di rumahku..

Dia koma..

" Kyungie apa kau tidak ingin ke sekolah?"

" aniyo..chankaman…"

Ku lihat Suho gege memandangku,

"Kyungie apa kau menyukai namja itu? kau masih mencintai Kris, apa sudah beralih?"

"aniyo gege..aku kan hnya ingin membalas kebaikan nya, kapan dia akan sadar? aku ingin dia cepat kembali dengan keluarganya..dan mengelusku seperti ini.."

Aku mencontohkan apa yang namja itu lakukan padaku, ku raih tangan hangat itu dan mengusapkan di rambutku..aku tersenyum.

"gege nanti, Kyungie janji akan sempatkan mampir ke rumah mu..mungkin kalau yeoja minimalis dongsaengmu itu masak akan ku bawakan sedikit untukmu…"

.

.

.

Di sekolah ku lihat semuanya tampak seperti biasa, Sehun si mayat hidup aneh yang akan terlihat ketakutan saat melihat siapa saja yang terlihat asing. Luhan yang sibuk dengan kameranya ke sana ke mari tidak jelas dan Baekhyun si minimalis yang sedang asik mencobakan beberapa lagu di iponenya untuk Sehun. Ku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka.

"mianhe…aku tidak bisa menerimamu…"

Nugu?suara siapa seperti tidak asing untukku. Mataku tertuju kepada seseorang di dalam ruang music, yeoja namja..apa yang mereka lakukan? Dengan usil ku dekatkan tubuhku.

"…ta..tapi..apa kurangku?aku –a..ku segalanya disini.."

" itu tidak penting untukku…sudahlah..aku berbuat baik padamu karna aku menganggap kita adalah teman..jd jangan salah artikan itu..Ren.."

Ooohh jadi namanya Ren? cukup manis..

Ah..Kai-namja hitam yang menjadi dongsaeng ipar palsu Kris gege- mau pergi, sembunyi!. Aku bersembunyi di balik tiang. Ku intip mereka dari cela-cela tiang, aiss mereka berciuman?/aniyooo…!

Langsung saja Kai mendorong kuat – kuat yeoja tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh?kau ingin membuat seluruh dunia kita pacaran? kau ingin mempermalukanku? sial.."

Kai berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkan yeoja yang tadinya menangis kini tersenyum licik mengarahkan pandangannya ke punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh. Sesosok namja keluar dari balik panggung, apa ia bersembunyi, tersenyum mengarahkan pandangan puas pada Ren,si Yeoja tadi.

"kau yakin si Kai akn jatuh dengan ini?"

"ya-Ren, kau tidak meragukan kepintaranku kan? tinggal ini kita kirimkan ke Si Luhan dan booomm…sedikit mengada-ada maka akan jadi skandal besar..'HUANG KAI PLAYBOY SEKOLAH mencoba berbuat Mesum..daan kau tau apa ahirnya, puiing dia akan di DO, dengan nama yang tercemar..hahaha..kajja.."

Waah tidak beres orang tadi,ku ikuti langkah keduanya. Mereka meletakkan sesuatu di depan pintu Redaksi Luhan..eum..setelah mereka pergi cepat-cepat ku ambil amplop itu dan menggantinya..hehe..

.

.

Ku hiruf udara dalam-dalam,

"huuffft..ternyata berbuat baik itu menyenangkan.."

"kapan kau berbuat baik?"

Suara itu..ku lihat namja yang sedang mendengarkan music sambil menatap indahnya alam luas ,maksudnya langit luas. Lama kami terdiam menikamati langit-langit luas sepertinya kami telah lupa tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

"Dio kau bisa dance?"

Panggilan mereka yang mereka berikan untukku di sekolah Dio dari nama depanku Do Kyungso. Dan aku menyukainya, tidak ada masalah mereka memanggilku apa karna yang boleh memanggilku manis hanya gege-gegeku saja.

"eoh?"

"hari ini sepertinya firasatku sedikit buruk jadi bolehkah aku menari di sini? karna di sini ada orang jadi aku meminta ijin padamu…kau tidak perlu menghiraukanku..akan aku usahakan untuk tidak mengganggumu.."

Kai mengangguk pasti dengan kata-katanya dan tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali meanggukan kepalaku, dan dia mulai menari. Sepertinya asik..lama-lama aku tertarik..ku raih ipondnya yang membuatnya berhenti dan menatapku

Ku lepas heardphone miliknya hingga membuat music terdengar kencang.

"boleh aku ikut..?"

Kali ini dia yang tercengang….dan pada ahir kami menghabiskan waktu hingga sore menjelang.

"hosh..hoshh….ter..nyata kau hebat..hoosh.."

Ku anggukan kepalaku. Kulirik jam tangannya, kaget

_._

_._

'_jam 6, Suho-ge!'_

_._

_._

Cepat-cepat ku raih Phonselku..

"Gege apa kau tadi menjemputku di sekolah? ah..ne…gwacana.."

Ku tutup phonselku 'syukurlah mereka bersama dengan Mir gege…'

Tidak ku sangka sedari tadi Kai masih menatapku,aiiss kenapa mukaku jadi terasa panass..

" wae?kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Kai kaget, kemudian terkekeh bangun dari rebahannya.

"gwacana..kajja aku antar kau pulang.."

Tanpa babibu dia menyeret tanganku, aiss sial sekali aku..

.

.

Mata Kai terus berkeliling menjelajai setiap sudut rumah. Ah iya aku mengijinkannya masuk ke rumahku, apartemen yang Kris-ge sewa sebagai markas atau sebagai tempat melepas lelah dan sayangnya aku tidak begitu perduli dengan keadaan apartemen karna terlalu biasa untukku. Bukan karna fasilitas tapi ya karna keadaannya.

" kau tinggal sendiri? sepertinya di sini hanya ada bau namja..tidak ada kesan feminim.."

"hahaha…ne,di rumah ini memang hanya aku yang yeoja…ah aku lupa..saatnya minum obat.."

Aku berlari menghampiri seorang namja yang masih tergeletak di sebuah ruang kamar.

" nuguya? "

Omo~~~ aku lupa

"a..e..a…"

"sepertinya gegemu mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah, kenapa tidak di bawa ke Rumah Sakit?"

Kai duduk di sebelah ku,menatap Yifan-ge. Ku lirik tubuh itu untuk memastikan perbannya tidak lepas tapi..

"OPppaa?Gege? kau kau sadar?"

Terserahlah, ku panggil apa dia-kadang aku memanggilnya oppa, kadang gege, kadang juga neesan- Yifan-ge menatap lurus kearah Kai ya keduanya seakan sedang berkata sesuatu. Kai hanya diam membiarkanku merawat Yifan-ge sebelum aku membawa Kai kedapur.  
Kami berada di dapur dengan Kai yang terus merecoki ingin minta makanan ini itu membuatku kadang memandangnya kesal, hell!

" kau asli orang korea, tinggal di cina sampai kau SD dan seterusnya pindah ke Jepang, Eropa dan sekarang kau kembali ke korea? Ckck—aku yakin temanmu banyak.."

" tidak juga—nih!"

Ku sodorkan kimbab dan beberapa bulgogi pedas untuk namja berkulit hitam yang tidak berhenti menggangguku memasak. Aku tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana ia memakan masakanku dengan lahap dan sepertinya tersiksa dengan rasa pedas.

" Dio—"

" hemm"

Ia menatap mataku,

" kau cantik saat tersenyum"

Eoh?! Kenapa dengan melihat seorang Huang Jongin tersenyum membuat wajahku serasa panas dan memerah layaknya warna bulgogi yang sedang Kai makan? OMO!

.

.

.

**#CHANYEOL**

.

.

" hueeeekkk..-hueeeekkk.. aiss ada apa denganku? menyebalkan sekali.."

Gerutu Taoi, sudah puluhan kali ia bolak balik kamar mandi. Ia terlihat lebih pucat hari ini, perlahan ku sentuh dahinya untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya.

"tidak panas..apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke dokter? Paling tidak kita ke Noona/dongsaengku.."

Tao menggeleng

"bilang saja kau ingin promosi..huh!"

"ya sudah..dasar tidak tau terimakasih sudah..eh tunggu Tao..ini rekaman CCTV yang kemarin…kita liat ini.."

Ku putar DVD yang ku dapat dari pihak kepolisian Jepang. Mataku tertuju pada 1 orang..

"Tao..Tao kau liat?"

"…."

Tidak ku dengar suara, biasanya ia akan mengoceh jika ku tunjukkan video apapun dan ku lihat Tao masih terpaku pada layar monitor…aku kembali mengamati orang yang ku kenal itu..dia mencengkram erat lenganku dan..lama-lama terasa berat hingga aku mendapatinya pingsan.

"Taoiiie…."

.

.

.

Noona dan Yi Xing keluar dari ruang rawat, mereka tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak baik untukku..

"Yeolie…bolehkah noona tau bagaimana perasaanmu padanya? apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Keningku mengkerut secara reflex, ku lihat Yi Xing pun seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak tersampaikan saat melihat Minseok noona membelai rambutku.

"kalian berdua ada apa? bagaimana keadaan Tao apa dia sakit ?sakit apa?"

"dia..dia Hamil.."

Seketika tubuh ku kaku,…aku tau ini sangat sulit tapi…

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan menjauhi Noona dan Yi Xing yang melihat iba padaku. Aku tidak tau harus seperti apa mendengar yeoja yang diam-diam ku cintai hamil, setelah melihat video itu..lalu? akal sehat dan perasaanku sekarang sedang berperang..aiigoo apa ini?

.

.

Tidak menunggu lama berita ke hamilan Tao mnjadi Headline, aku dan Tao tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun untuk kali ini…jadi kami hanya menikmatinya, meski menyakitkan. Kami mencoba untuk menyelidiki sedetail mungkin apakah ia orang yang sama atau berbeda.

.

.

.

**#YIFAN**

.

.

Yeoja ini datang dan memberiku obat, dia seumuran dengan Baekhyun atau Hunnie.

"gege senangnya kau..Chukkae ya..sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang appa.."

_._

_._

'_Nuguya?appa..'_

_._

_._

"kata yeoja minimalis itu sih mungkin eoni mengandung selama 2 bulan..wah tidak terasa kau sudah di sini hampir setengah tahun..eh..tunggu..2 bulan? 6 bulan?..cankaman!"

Yeoja itu terus terlihat berpikir sambil menyebut 2bulan, 6 bulan.

Apa yang yeoja itu katakan? padahal aku sama sekali belum menyentuh istriku

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Ku beranikan memendang wajah yang kini tersipu malu, yeoja yang amat sangat ku cintai…matanya tertutup mengisaratkan aku boleh memulai malam pertama kami. Saat beberapa inci kami terkagetkan oleh suara telp, phonselku dan phonselnya sama-sama berdering..kami berdua sama-sama manyun karna dua benda itu sangat mengganggu.

Setelah diangkat kami berdua siap-siap/

"mian.."

Dia dan aku tersenyum..

"ah..padahal ini malam pertama kita kenapa sama-sama ada panggilan tugas..?huh.."

Kami tertawa, menertawai keadaan kami.

**.**

**.**

**-end**

.

.

"mana mungkin itu anak Kris-ge? tapi kalau itu anakmu berarti lama sekali dan itu mustahil…?"

Yeoja itu menatapku bingung.

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka kencang. Seseorang bertubuh besar muncul dengan expresi buru-buru.

" Kyungso! Kau bisa hubungi Kris sekarang juga?!"

Kyungso, nama yeoja yang aku kenal teman sekelas Baekhyun dan yeoja yang pernah berkelahi dengan dongsaengku itu. Kyungso hanya terdiam, dia melihat kearah namja tadi. Seseorang yang lain menatap seakan ingin membunuh yeoja tidak bersalah ini, apa yang terjadi?

"untuk apa kalian memerintah Kyungie dengan nada membentak? Apa kalian sudah bosan hidup?"

Suara dingin itu, ingin ku buka lebar-lebar mataku, saat aku melihat sosok yang sama sepertiku..seperti aku sedang bercermin..apa aku bermimpi?aniyo..

"Kyungie kau bisa buatkan aku ramen? aku rindu ramen buatanmu jadi aku mampir.."

Kyungso menganguk bersemangat, dia berdiri menatapku dan membenarkan tanganku.

"gege aku pergi untuk membuatkan ramen, nanti akan ku beri kau sedikit..arra..bye.."

'blamm'

Kyungso pergi meninggalkan kami berempat. Namja yang mirip denganku menatapku sekilas.

" namja ppabo macam apa kau? bahkan kau tidak menyentuh istrimu? jangan salahkan aku, aku tidak mengira jadi seperti itu…nanti akan ku jelaskan pada istrimu..ah..kalian? apa yang ingin kalian katakan?"

Namja itu duduk di ranjang samping tanganku, menatap tajam kearah 2 namja di hadapannya..

"..Kris,aku…kami sudah tau siapa mereka…!"

" mwo? nugu?"

Ucapnya bersemangat beda sekali dengan yang tadi,..

"jadi sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangiku…Soman..ku temukan anakmu!dan lihat saja akan ku miliki hartamu!hahahaaa"

Tawanya sungguh bisa membuatku sedikit merinding, tapi tawanya berhenti, lagi-lagi dia menatap ke 2 orang itu..

"kenapa kalian seperti ragu…? ayo bunuh anak Soman keparat itu dan juga polisi yang melindunginya!"

" chankaman! kau harus tau dulu siapa dia…"

"nuguya? jangan bertele-tele..ayo selesaikan malam ini.."

Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin membunuh orang,

"di…dia…Huang…Sehun.."

"MWO?"

Bukan hanya dia aku juga kaget, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? ada apa dengan Sehun?

"ne,Suho benar dia Huang Sehun, yang ada di rumah palsumu..dan kau tau siapa Polisi itu?dia.. HUANG ZITAO.."

Seperti ada sebuah bom jatuh di ulu hatiku..ya Tuhan mereka dalam bahaya? aku harus apa? Tao..Sehun lari…ku mohon!

Ya Tuhan lindungi istriku dan Sehun… Lindungi kami.

Andai aku bisa bergerak barang sedikit saja, andai aku bisa bergerak untuk memberitahu mereka. Tapi, pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk menggerakkan bola mata dan jari tangan saja terasa amat menyakitkan dan kaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka?

.

.

'_ah…Chanyeol!'_

.

.

.

.

**#CHANYEOL**

.

.

" _Chanyeol..Chanyeol….Chanyeol..ini aku….Chanyeol…"_

"nuguya?"

Ku buka mataku, lelah seharian menangis..ah tidak apa jika seorang namja renta sepertiku menangis karna mendengar hal buruk. Ku tatap layar monitor dihadapanku, hatiku sakit. Seperti ada yang memanggilku?

" Yifan? jinca?"

Benarkah aku tidak mimpi? ku cari sumber suara, tapi tidak ada..rumahku sepi noona dan Yi Xing sedang di rumah sakit tapi suara itu? Nuguya?

Suara itu…ah Yifan-hyung? aiss apa-apaan sih malam-malam mengajak bermain telepati? apa dia sengaja ingin membuat aku semakin cemburu? Jangan-jangan dia ingin curhat..aisss..

Dengan enggan ku coba konsentrasi, seperti anak kecil kami memang bisa telepati jadi jangan heran tentang ini, karna kami memang sudah terbiasa dengan kontak batin yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan darah atau entahlah, aku juga tidak ingat sejak kapan kami bisa bermain telepati.

"_Wae? Sepertinya hyung mau curhat denganku? sayang sekali karna istrimu aku harus lembur tadi"_

Tidak ada sahutan, aiss..dia main-main denganku?

"_Tolong..tolong..selamatkan Istriku dan Hunnie..ku mohon…"_

Apa yang orang ini katakan eoh. Selamatkan istrinya dan Hunnie? Sehun dan Tao? Sepertinya ia sudah mulai gila.

"_Apa yang kau katakan? bukannya kau sdang bersama mereka di rumahmu? jangan mengganggu tidur orang hyung!"_

Lama sekali jawabannya, aiss benar-benar..lama-lama aku juga cape' mendengar hal konyol ini. Lagi-lagi aku di hadapkan dengan hal-hal yang tidak bisa ku terima akal. Di tambah dengan hal gila yang sedang Yifan katakan. Ku siapkan bantal ku untuk merebahkan diri, sepertinya Yifan memang sedang mengerjaiku. Awas saja besok mati kau karna telah membuatku terjaga..

"Chanyeol kau belum tidur?"

"akan aku usahakan noona.."

"jangan malam-malam.."

Aku tidak menyahut lagi.

"_Dengar aku…istriku dan Hunnie dalam bahaya, kalian di butakan oleh orang lain, dia orang yang mirip denganku, dia akan membunuh mereka berdua..ku mohoon… saat ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hnya kau..ku mohon jaga mereka yang ku sayangi…dan berhati-hatilah.."_

.

.

.

**#LUHAN**

.

.

.

Sehun menatapku ketakutan manic matanya tidak bisa berbohong,

"kau benar chagy..mian aku tidak percaya padamu dari dulu…"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ku raih kepalanya..mencoba menenangkannya. Kini kami tau siapa pembunuh keluarga Sehun.. Li Jiangheng atau Kris atau siapalah namanya, dia adalah Gege tiri Sehun, mafia jepang yang telah membunuh keluarganya sendiri, karna harta. Aiss.. sadis sekali namja itu..dan buruknya sekarang namja itu dan ganknya sedang ada di korea..semua ku lacak insting wartawanku selalu menuntunku untuk menggali lebih dalam lagi.

Huang Sehun dia adalah anak dari pasangan Oh Soman dan viktoria jung, sedangkan Kris adalah anak dr Oh Soman dan Kim Taeyeon istri pertamanya. Tapi terdengar kabar kalau Soman dan victory mencoba membunuh taeyeon dan saudara Kris..setelah itu tidak ada yang bisa ku dapatkan hingga pembunuhan itu.

Yeoja di pelukanku ini sekarang lebih tenang. Aku harus melepas statusku sebagai seorang wartawan handal jika bersamanya. Memang aku sudah memberitahunya jika aku bukan seumuran dengannya, aku seumuran dengan Chanyeol dan Tao bahkan aku lebih tua 2 tahun dari mereka. Dan aku di sekolah itu hanya untuk misi dari bosku yang memintaku memata-matai Ren seorang finalis Miss Korea yang akan mewakili korea di ajang terbesar di dunia, dan karna sekandalnya yang terlibat affair dengan salah satu juri ia di diskualifikasi. Ya cukup tau kan apa yang menjadi tugasku?

"Luhan-ssi ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu.."

"wae?"

Seperti yang kulihat saat ini Chanyeol mengganggu kencanku dan Sehun…dia menatap hasil informasiku, cepat-cepat ku singkirkan itu agar si gigi besar nan tinggi bak jerapah tua itu tidak mengetahuinya tapi terlambat. Chanyeol menatap tajam kearahku.

"kau menyelidikinya?"

Dengan takut-takut aku mengangguk. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin jika ia mengatakan pada Tao jika aku menyelidiki latar belakang Sehun yang mungkin akan membuat Sehun berada dalam bahaya.

Tiba-tiba ia berlutut di depanku, Sehun yang tadinya tertidur di pangkuanku terjaga. Mungkin merasakan aku sedang kaget.

"apa yang kau lakukan. Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Mianhe…Mianhe…"

Chanyeol tetap berlutut di hadapanku, dia menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mataku terbelalak..sedangkan Sehun? Sehun mencengkram erat-erat lenganku. Mata indah itu Kini terlihat semakin ketakutan..

Jelas saja sekarang dia tau kalau dia benar dan mungkin ini akan gawat kalau dia tetap ada di rumah itu…

" Chanyeol, biarkan aku menjaga Sehun. Kau percayakan saja Sehun padaku.."

"baiklah…aku mohon Xi Luhan..ku mohon jaga Sehun.."

.

.

.

**#MINSEOK**

.

.

Kali ini apa lagi yang akan diperbuat Chanyeol?

Aku sangat ingin dia pergi menjauh dari Tao..tapi itu tidak mungkin,Tao cinta pertama Chanyeol dan kini dia telah menikah…

"jie.."

Aku mengangguk pada Yi Xing, aku dan Yi Xing tau perasaan Chanyeol dan kami sama-sama takut kalau hati Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi puih-puih tidak tersisa..

Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan kerja ku, wajahnya kuyu dan aku tau hatinya sekarang sedang tersayat-sayat.

" Ya-Chanyeol sekarang tekad noona telah bulat, noona akan mengirimmu ke jepang bersama eomma dan appa..kau tidak bisa menolak lagi.."

Mata elangnya kini menatapku bingung.

"..apa kau tidak ingat kau telah berjanji pada jie jie, kau akan baik-baik saja dengan rasa cintamu itu? apa kau lupa?"

Ucapan Yi Xing membuat tatapan bingung itu berubah menjadi tatapan marah. Aku tau Chanyeol pasti akan marah dan membenciku tapi aku lebih tidak suka melihatnya seperti mayat hidup..

"aku tidak mau.."

Ucapnya tegas. Dia beranjak keluar..

"Ya-Park CHANYEOL !aku sedang bicara padamu!berhenti!"

Bentakku. Seketika itu langkahnya berhenti, Yi Xing langsung berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pasti tau kalau saat ini aku benar-benar marah

"..kau mau apa di sini eoh? terus disakiti? terus mencintai tanpa dia tau perasaanmu? hah? kau itu bodoh atau memang tidak punya perasaan? jawab aku! kau ingin apa darinya ? Menunggu Yifan mati agar dia melihat kau ada? Ya-PARK CHANYEOL! Jawab aku!"

Air mataku tidak bisa ku tahan lagi..tapi aku harus tetap melakukan ini.

_._

_._

'_Chanyeol mianhe…aku ingin kau sadar..'_

.

.

"kau tau noona? untuk perasaan ku tidak ada yang boleh ikut campur…sekalipun itu KAU.."

Ku layangkan tanganku untuk membungkam mulutnya, sebuah tamparan yang tidak pernah ku lakukan sebelumnya..tapi tanganku? Ku lihat Chanyeol dan Yi Xing tidak lebih kaget dariku..

"jie jie.."

Ucapan lirih dari mulut Yi Xing menyadarkan apa yang telah ku lakukan..

" apa aku salah jika aku ingin bahagia dengan perasaanku? apa aku salah jika aku hanya mencintainya? apa hanya kalian yang ingin menikmati cinta bersama yang kalian cinta? apa karna bertepuk sebelah tangan jadi aku harus berhenti mencintai? apa jika aku melihat orang yang ku sayangi terluka dan dalam bahaya aku yang tidak ia cintai tidak boleh mencintainya dan menolongnya? lalu sekarang jika aku mau kalian memutuskan hubungan kalian dengan namja-namja itu kalian mau melakukannya? hah..kalau benar seperti itu aku memang egois..jadi biarkan aku dan perasaanku jangan campuri urusanku.."

Ucapan dingin Chanyeol membuat ku terbelalak.

"baiklah aku akan memutuskan mereka asal kau pergi ke jepang!"

"tidak ada gunanya…"

Chanyeol melepas lengannya dari tangan Yi Xing. Dia melangkah pergi, Yi Xing terus mengejarnya namun tidak mendapatkan hasil. Chanyeol didiku meninggalkan kami. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terlihat menyesal dan marah dalam sekaligus, ku tatap arah jalannya.

.

.

.

**#SUHO**

.

.

.

Aku menangkap tubuh kekasihku..dia teruyung

"jangan kasar terhadap yeoja.."

Namja itu balik menatapku tajam serasa ada kebencian di matanya…

"Chan—nie "

Ku dengar Minseok merintih memanggil si namja..

Namja itu terus pergi, ku lihat Yi Xing menangis..bahkan dia tidak menyapaku..

Aku dan Chen mengajak Minseok dan Yi Xing ke sebuah cafee di dekat rumah sakit.

Lama kami terdiam,Chen menatap penuh tanya padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng masih mengarahkan tatapanku pada dua yeoja yang sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik,mereka tertunduk.

"apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?apa karna namja tadi?"

Ucapan Chen tidak mereka hiraukan …

1 menit

15 menit

Hening terasa..

"Chen, kajja..kita putus..!"

Ucapan Minseok mengagetkan kami semua. Chen menganga meminta penjelasan..

"aku juga mau putus.."

Kini giliran mataku yang terbelalak mendangar ucapan Yi Xing keduanya telah berdiri beranjak pergi.

"wae?apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan kami tidak di hiraukan oleh keduanya.

Berharap mereka berbalik..mataku mulai panas..ku lihat Chen mengepalkan tangannya.

"kita bunuh mereka semua…!kita selesaikan anak Soman dan inspektur itu kemudian polisi sialan yang membuat yeoja kita pergi.."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, benar memang kita harus focus dengan Oh Sehun dan Huang Zitao

"chankaman!bukannya Namja itu teman si polisi itu? jadi…ahh kita mulai dari menculik..eumm nuguya?"

"Kris telah menyiapkan semuanya.."

.

.

.

.

.

..

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER  
Eotthokke? Hahaha**

Aku galau ahirnya bisa update juga hehehe

Untuk ff yang lainnya menyusul secara berlaka updatenta hehehe..

**MIANN**


	4. Chapter 4

**BADBOYS FALLING IN LOVE**

_Cinta..sebuah kata yang indah….semua orang berhak memilikinya._

_Pengorbanan perasaan yang menggebu, jantung yang ingin pergi dari tempatnya…semua bisa dan pasti akan merasakannya, tidak peduli kau mnanggapnya apa..perasaan ingin dicinta dan mencinta akan selalu hadir dalam setiap langkahmu…tidak peduli siapa dirimu cinta akan datang padamu…dan ketika cinta itu datang semua akan berubah….cinta merubah kita…_

EXO OFFICIAL PAIR

YIFAN ? TAO ? KRIS?

" **THE TRUE"**

…_.._

…_._

.

.

**#PREVIEW**

**.**

**.**

Hening terasa..

"Chen, kajja..kita putus..!"

Ucapan Minseok mengagetkan kami semua. Chen menganga meminta penjelasan..

"aku juga mau putus.."

Kini giliran mataku yang terbelalak mendangar ucapan Yi Xing keduanya telah berdiri beranjak pergi.

"wae?apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan kami tidak di hiraukan oleh keduanya.

Berharap mereka berbalik..mataku mulai panas..ku lihat Chen mengepalkan tangannya.

"kita bunuh mereka semua…!kita selesaikan anak Soman dan inspektur itu kemudian polisi sialan yang membuat yeoja kita pergi.."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, benar memang kita harus focus dengan Oh Sehun dan Huang Zitao

"chankaman!bukannya Namja itu teman si polisi itu? jadi…ahh kita mulai dari menculik..eumm nuguya?"

"Kris telah menyiapkan semuanya.."

.

.  
**Chapter 4**

**#KRIS**

.

.

.

_Apa yang sekarang terjadi? _

.

.

Ku pandangi kertas kertas tujuanku…

Aku hanya bisa terpaku, semua adalah tentang membunuh dan membunuh… aku Benci kau Oh Sooman! Kau dan semua orang di rumah itu harus mati! sama seperti kau dan nenek sihir itu membunuh Eomma ku. Ya bukan hanya kau, yang menderita sekarang putri manismu akan menderita juga, ya karna aku tidak akan membiarkan dia bahagia sedikitpun.

.

.

Masih teringat dengan jelas di dalam ingatanku tentang apa yang mereka perbuat terhadap eomaku, meskipun saat itu aku masih kecil namun semua terpatri dengan jelas. Masih ku ingat saat itu dengan langkah lunglai aku berjalan menuju kamar Appa…tubuh kecilku terasa sangat berat, aku demam, padahal aku tidak pergi kemanapun…mimpi buruk itu terasa seakan nyata dengan wajah yang di penuhi air mata aku berjalan terus…aku takut...

"..sekarang kau puas vict? aku telah membunuh Taeyeon dan membuat Kris Yatim? apa lagi yang kau minta?"

.

.

' _Nuguya?Taeyeon?eommaku?'_

_._

_._  
tidak terasa air mata ketakutan tadi berhenti, bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi? Tubuh kecilku terpaku di depan ruangan itu. Bukankah tidak sepantasnya anak kecil berumur 8th mendengar hal seperti itu? seperti d film-film.

"..jadi kau mau mengatakan aku keterlaluan? hikz…ini bukan mauku…ini mau bayi kita, aku..aku.."

Aku mendengar bagaimana isakan seorang wanita sedang memohon, aku kenal suara ini..suara Vicky eomma..tapi wae?

"baiklah… tenangkan dirimu, baiklah..aku tidak menyesal melakukan itu demi anak kita dan kau.."

"jinca!?"

"ne..apa yang tidak untuk kalian? bahkan jika kau ingin aku membunuh Kris aku mau..Taeyeon dan korea adalah sebuah kesalahan dan Kris bagiku hanya sekedar sampah yang juga harus ku buang, bukankah begitu? Kau puas? Kalau bukan kau yang meminta Kris di sini dulu untuk pancingan supaya kau bisa hamil aku tidak segan-segan membunuhnya bersama eomma dan saudaranya…okey? Don't cry honey…"

Seberapa kuat aku tetap terpaku di sana? tapi ku coba untuk cepat-cepat lari meninggalkan rumah megah yang penuh dengan pembunuh…aku berlari menerobos para pengawal di depan gerbang..

"tuan muda…chankaman kau mau kemana?"

Triakan pengawalku tidak ku hiraukan begitu saja, yang ku tahu saat itu yang ada di pikiranku adalah lari dan bersembunyi..tidak ada yang lain.

Tanpa ku sadari kini kakiku melangkah ke kamarku yang sekarang dihuni Yi Fan. Matanya masih terjaga, ku sadari matanya mengekori kemana aku pergi. _Mata itu nuguya? _sama seperti yeoja yang ku panggil eomma di mimpiku..

Ku dekati dia masih dengan tatapan mata itu..

"ka…kau….nuguya?"

Bentakku kaget. Karna tatapan teduh tadi, ia alihkan menjadi tatapan marah yang tidak tersampaikan

"nuguya!? jawab aku!dan jangan tatap aku seperti itu..!"

Mungkin dia juga berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Kyungie masuk saat aku memegang bahu namja itu, dia menghampiri dan mendorongku menjauh.

"Gege gwacanayo? Yifan-ge? apa yang kau lakukan pada nya? dia masi sakit!"

Aku hanya terdiam, entah kenapa aku ingin namja tadi memandangku teduh seperti tadi, aku merindukan tatapan itu. Hingga tanpa terasa mataku berkaca-kaca menatapnya tanpa memperdulikan Kyungie yang menghampiriku.

"Gege wae? Apa kau sakit"

"a..aku …aa—ku hanya ingin tatapan seperti di mimpiku…tatapan yeoja cantik yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, yang selalu ku panggil eomma.."

"nuguya?"

Aku menggeleng, mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa yeoja itu..

"mung—kin di…di—a eo—ma—ku—m"

Kyungie dan Yi Fan menatapku lekat-lekat. Kini tatapan itu seperti yeoja itu…_'Teduh'_. Ku rasa Yifan ingin berbicara dia berkomat-kamit.

"mwoya…ka…ka..kauu..Jiang—heng—hyu ..yung…"

Dia?

"mwoya? kau bicara?"

Aku dan Kyungie menghampiri Yifan,

"e..eo..mma..bi..bilan..lang a..a..aku..pu..punya hyu..yung..se.. …di..dia me..ning..ggal..ka..kau ber..sa..maa..app..ppa..ku..ka..kau ba..ha..ggiakaa…an..eo..mma i..ing..in ka..kau ma..mau ber…ku….nnjung ke..maka..kaam..eom..ma.."

Benar dia dongsaengku, dia…tanpa sadar aku memeluknya..aku menangis

"kalian salah..kalian salah…aku..aku..tidak pernah bahagia…"

Aku menceritakan semua kecuali aku membunuh Soman dan keluarganya. Aku tidak mau citra burukku di ketahui Kyungie dan dongsaengku.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Wajah Suho muncul, terlihat keduanya (Suho dan Chen) sedang marah.

"kita selesaikan sekarang! aku tidak perduli lagi harus berburu dengan kepolisian seoul. Kita harus menyelesaikannya!"

"waeyo?"

"kita gunakan namja ini sebagai umpan,kita bunuh Sehun dan Huang Zitao! kemudian kita bunuh namja teman Tao!"

Aku kaget, apa yang membuat mereka berdua mengatakan hal itu di hadapan Kyungie? Tidak biasanya mereka kelepasan di hadapan nya. Biasanya mereka yang mengingatkan ku..tapi skarang…

"tidak ada kata lagi…aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menghubungi mereka berdua…"

.

.

.

**#KAI**

.

.

Chanyeol hyung muram, menunggu jawaban dari noona..apa yang terjadi?

"..hikz…hikz..a..aku…"

Noona terisak di pelukan Chanyeol hyung, apa yang tadi ku dengar? Seperti petir..aku hanya bisa berdiri untuk meyakinkan diriku apa ini nyata atau tidak tapi..

Ini nyata…

"Chanyeol kajja!kajja selamat kan suamiku! kajja! aku tidak perduli lagi dia akan marah padaku atau tidak tapi kajja! Kai kau diam di rumah…jangan katakan ini pada Sehun dan Luhan.."

Noona berlari keluar rumah disusul oleh Chanyeol hyung..

Belum aku beranjak dari ruang tamu untuk menutup pintu Baekhyun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, wajah nya panic

"mana…mana Chanyeol gege? mana? Tao eoni?"

"mereka pergi.."

Seketika itu wajah imut yang selalu ceria itu kaget,

"harusnya jangan kesana…Sehun dan Luhan mengatakan mereka tidak boleh pergi.."

Ku tatap Baekhyun penuh tanya, dia terlihat sangat khawatir

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tanda ia juga tidak tau, lama kami terdiam mondar mandir tidak tentu hingga suara klakson memecahkan keheningan.

"Minseok noona…."

Wanita anggun dengan kulit seputih susu itu melangkah di susul seorang yeoja yang tidak kalah cantik dengan Minseok noona.

"mana Tao? aku yakin Chanyeol ada disini.."

" Tao noona dan Chanyeol Hyung baru saja pergi..waeyo noona?"

" aku mau Tao mnjauhi yye….."

" Kai!Jie jie dan Sehun dalam bahaya!"

Triakan Dio memutus kata-kata Chulie noona, ku acuhkan Minseokie noona mendekati Dio, wajah manis Dio berganti menjadi sebuah ketakutan. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya,

"kau?waee?"

"di mana mereka?mereka tidak pergikan? mereka tidak menemui Gege-gegeku kan?jawab aku KAI! mereka bisa mati kalau ke sana!"

Tanya Dio. Pertanyaan yang menyadarkanku kalau noonaku dan yang lain dalam bahaya

" apa maksudmu?"

Tanya Yi Xing noona penasaran. Dio mencoba menaik nafas dan mulai menyeka air mata.

.

.

.

.

#TAO

.

.

Aku dan Chanyeol terus melangkah menelusuri sebuah gedung tua di daerah pinggiran Mokpo, dinding dan perabotannya sudah terlihat tidak terurus namun sepertinya masih bisa untuk berteduh dan cukup nyaman dari suara bising kota. Daerah yang jauh dari keramaian kota dan memang cukup indah jika untuk berlibur.

Chanyeol terus berjalan di sampingku tidak membiarkan ku sedikitapun untuk bertindak gegabah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat menjalankan tugas bersama. Ya memang saat ini adalah ketenangan sangat diperlukan tapi ini menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang, dan itu—Yifan ( suamiku ).

_._

_._

'_semoga dia baik-baik saja..'_

_._

_._

Langkah kami terhenti ketika mendekati sebuah ruangan cukup besar seperti sebuah gudang, dan cukup ramai…Chanyeol mengangguk padaku mungkin menyuruhku untuk waspada. Aku menunggu aba-aba sambil memasukkan beberapa peluru ke dalam pistolku.

" nuguya? apa yang kalian mau dari Sehun?kenapa kalian mengatakan Yifan dalam keadaan buruk? apa maksud kalian?"

Teriakan itu aku kenal, mataku melebar saat melihat Luhan hampir dipukul dan tanganku refleks meraih gagang pintu namun Chanyeol menatapku tajam dan menggeleng. Menyuruhku menunggu waktu tepat untuk masuk.

" hahaha…sebenarnya urusan kami hanya untuk menjebak yeoja di belakangmu dan Inspektur Huang, Yi Fan hanya alat yang akan membawa mereka pada kami…"

Suara merendahkan, aiss jangan sampai Sehun dan Luhan kenapa-napa

"aiss…tapi sayangnya inspektur Huang tidak akan datang dengan mudah Yifan baik-baik saja..!"

Aniyo…Luhan dia tidak tau apa-apa, aku terus mencoba masuk namun tangan Chanyeol menahanku erat-erat. Kesal ku pandang Chanyeol tapi semakin lama rasa kesal itu hilang memang aku tau kalau tanpa Chanyeol mungkin saat ini aku sudah mati karna gegabah.

" anak kecil so' tau ,Suho kau ajak lah Kris dan Yi Fan menemui kita! apa mereka butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi?"

"kekeh…sepertinya begitu…mungkin sebentar lagi.."

Yi Fan, suamiku! Sekali lagi aku menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas tapi Chanyeol tetap tegas. Menunggu .

Mataku tertarik untuk mengintip ke arah mata Chanyeol yang kini terpaku..dan kini raut penasaranku berganti dengan sebuah expresi yang aku sendiripun tidak tau bagaimana expresi yang tergambar.

" Dr!?"

Suara Luhan menggantikan suara ku yang entah tertelan, Chanyeol menggemggam tanganku. Memberikanku kekuatan yang mungkin amat ku butuhkan.

.

.

**#LUHAN**

.

.

.

Seseorang berjalan dari belakangku , aku enggan menoleh. Tapi kurasa tangan halus itu semakin menggenggam lenganku. Membuatku terpaksa menoleh.

Seseorang berjalan dengan kursi roda yang didorong dari belakang wajah terlihat tidak asing untukku..matanya menatapku tajam seakan menyuruhku lari. Tapi pandanganku teralihkan oleh tawa-tawa namja tua yang terkekeh tidak jelas, apa yang mereka tertawakan? Apa ada yang aneh? Dasar, tua bangka menyebalkan! Jika saja aku membawa kameraku akan ku jadikan mereka headline news! Dengan judul 'ORANG GILA BARU'

" aku kira kau tidak akan membawa dia keluar…"

" biarkan mereka tau sebelum mati..itu kebih baik ya kan saeng?"

_._

_._

'_saeng?'_

_._

_._

Ku tatap lekat-lekat 2 makluk yang ada di depanku dua Yifan? Satu menatap ku untuk cepat pergi, satu menyeringai kearah yeoja di belakangku.

" senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, Oh Sehun…kau pasti tidak tau aku..atau kau melihat saat aku menghabisi keluarga mu di rumah megah penuh intrik itu?"

Ku rasakan tubuh Sehun menegang, mungkin Sehun ingat kejadian pembantaian itu. Ku genggam tangan mungil itu mencoba menenangkan..

"heh anak kecil kenapa diam? kau pasti bingung kan mana yang Yi Fan? tidak perlu memikirkan itu pikirkan saja nasib nyawamu.."

ucap namja berwajah _Oriental_ dengan bentuk persegi atau kotak. Cukup jelas untukku mengenali bahwa dia bukan orang Korea setidaknya dia bukan asli sini. Gaya mandarin sangat melekat di bahasanya yang campur aduk tidak jelas..antara mandarin, hangul, dan jepang sesekali aku mendengarnya mengumpat dengan bahasa inggris dan spanyol.

"aku bukan orang ppabo kakek tua…aku tau mana orang yang ku kenal dan mana komplotan kalian.."

Ucapan ku cukup membuatnya memandang lurus padaku..dia meraih kerahku menatapku penuh dengan kemarahan sedangkan Sehun dia semakin mengencangkan genggamannya di tangan ku.

" kau cari mati hah!?"

Aku hanya terdiam..bukan takut tapi karna Sehun dia menahanku untuk melawan.

"Sudahlah Chen, kita habisi saja tikus kecil ini dan setelah itu kita tangkap kelinci di belakangnya!"

"tidak akan ku biarkan….!"

Aku melawan. Terjadi perkelahian sengin antara aku dan kedua namja tua itu, cukup repot semua ahli dalam perkelahian..aku jadi sedikit menyesal tidak mau belajar karate atau silat saat Chanyeol dan Tao mau mengajariku. Tapi ah itu tidak penting yang penting kali ini adalah menang, dan membuktikan kalau aku bukan anak ingusan yang hanya bertampang cantik seperti layaknya para yeoja. Sembarangan mereka mengatakan aku adalah yeoja!

" percumah melawan mereka adalah master taekwondo dan material art…"

Benar dari gaya perkelahian mereka juga aku tau mereka bukan lawan yang sepadan denganku..ais..ahirnya hantaman demi hantaman menghujaniku.. ku tatapSehun mencoba menyuruhnya lari lewat tatapan mataku tapi yeoja itu menggeleng dia menangis.. dia menangisiku yang babak belur ini? Oh! Sungguh, bagaimana dengannya kalau aku kalah disini?

" Suho cepat tembak tikus itu!aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku dengan darah tikus itu!" pintah Si Chines

" dengan senang hati.."

" cih, kau tidak mau atau tidak mampu?"

Ejekku, kulihat dia menatapku geram langsung mengarahkan pistol keluaran terbaru dari namja yang pendeknya tidak jauh dariku dan ku lihat ia mirip seperti Choi Siwon, seorang idol papan atas korea selatan. Ditambah lagi tenaganya seperti kuda gila tidak terkontrol.

" kau membangunkan naga tidur dasar tikus ppabo…"

Ucap namja yang mirip dengan Yifan. Messki hanya sekilas aku mengenal Yifan tapi, aku cukup tau dia yang mana..dia yang menatapku dengan tatapan teduh seakan ingin membantuku tapi tidak ada daya sepertinya mereka membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak untuk bicarapun seperti tidak bisa..

"Ya!apa ya ng kau lihathah? sudah mau mati kau masih berpikir untuk menyelamatkn Yifan? pikirkan nasibmu sendiri!"

Bentak si Chinese kotak. Aku memandangnya kesal heran kepada namja berwajah kotak yang suka sekali mengganggu pikiran orang

" aiss berisik…"

"kau? mati kau…"

Aku yakin saat ini aku benar-benar telah membangunkan Naga yang tengah tertidur ( changkam! Naga? Bukannya naganya adalah dua orang di hadapanku? Yifan? Dan mungkin saudaranya juga—aku yakin mereka berhubungan darah. Namja kotak itu siap memakan ku hidup-hidup..aku bersiap menanggung bperkataanku.. asal ada kesempatan untuk Sehunku lari. Tapi sepertinya Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak . si Kembaran Yifan mendekat yeojaku.

"jangan sentuh Yeojachinguku!"

"pikirkan NYAWAMU DASAR TIKUS!"

Sebuah tendangan mampir keperutku. Si kakek tua ini benar-benar kuda sialan! ( mengingat dia mirip Choi Siwon yang sering di juluki Kuda ). Sakit tepat mengenai bagian lemah perutku dan membuatku mau tidak mau menyemburkan darah kental. Disini terlalu bnyak orang aku salah perhitungan..ada lebih dari 10 penjaga berpakaian hitan siap dengan Pistol api dengan laras kecil namun cukup mematikan jika peluru itu melesat dari dalamnya.

Dan di sini aku sedang bersiap menerima sebuah peluru yang entah dari mana akan datang menembus tubuh ku yang kini tidak lagi ku rasakan sakitnya. Mungkin mati rasa atau bahkan tegang tapi benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak kecuali mulut dan mataku. Untung otakku massih bekerja meski si Chinese rese' ini menginjak kepalaku dengan sepatu bootsnya dan mengarahkan senjata api pada ku.

"ayoo kita hitung mundur nyawamu..3…2…sa…"

"ANDWEEEEEE!"

_._

_._

'_Inspektur Huang'_

_._

_._

Ku rasakan kesadaranku sudah menurun, pandanganku kabur begitu saja.

Obat bius? ya si Kuda itu membiusku..

.

.

.

#**YI FAN**

.

.

.

Suara itu, ku paksakan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang yeoja yang sangat aku rindukan yang selama ini tidak bisa ku lihat..dan.. kini tengah mengandung.. aku memang menyadari bahwa dia sedang mengandung bukan anakku tapi aku juga tidak menyalahkan yeoja itu..yeoja yang akan menuruti semua kata-kataku….dan meski itu bertentang dengan hatinya sekalipun dia akan menurut layaknya bayi panda.

" Jangan bergerak!"

Syukurlah Tao tidak sendiri. Chanyeol dia menepati janjinya untuk mnjaga Tao selama aku pergi.

Ku lirik sepertinya Chen melangkah mendekati Suho. Mereka menyeringai senang

" tidak ku sangka kita semua akan bertemu disini…tidak salah memang hahaha.."

Tawa mereka berdua menggelegar. Ku rasakan Kris-ge pun senang dengan keadaan ini, apa salah Sehun dan Tao? tidak mungkin hanya karna kesenangan atau balas dendam semata.

" tidak usah heran begitu chagy,…mari kita bicarakan bisnis .."

Kris mendekati Tao yang sedari tadi menatapku, entah apa yang terjadi pada Taoku dia hanya diam bahkan saat Kris menciumnya di depanku.. lupakkah dia padaku? atau masih mengira Kris itu aku? Atau jangan-jangan ia mulai mencintai Kris?  
Tao? Ku pandangi matanya yang kini menatapku, mata panda dengan manic hitam mempesona yang selalu mampu menjeratku dengan dunia miliknya.

"kau bukan suamiku…"

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris yang sepertinya masih menikmati ciumannya. Apa yang Tao katakan?. Kris terkekeh dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Tao.

"lalu kenapa saat aku melakukan itu kau malah membalasnya? kau bahkan memberikan lebih dari sekedar yang ku inginkan.."

Seringai Kris membuat ku marah. Kutatap tubuh mungil itu, dia bergetar dan menangis..mungkinkah dia takut pada Kris..

"…mianhe….mianhe gege…."

Dia menangis memelukku yang terduduk diam dikursi roda. Ku rasa dia lupa bahwa ssahabatnya sedang berkelahi tak imbang dengan 2 namja yang telah melumpuhkan Luhan.

" hentikan tangisanmu untuk hal yang menyenangkan itu kini kau tinggal meratapi nasib kapan kalian akan mati.."

Ucapan Kris membuat pelukan Tao mengendur. Dia menyiapkan pistolnya bersiap menembak namun usahanya tertahan saat tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba limbung.. Kris menangkapnya.

"mianhe..aku terlambat dalam pesta ini…"

"gwa…ca..na hyung…."

.

.

.

**#CHANYEOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku rasakan nyeri di kepalaku..aisss…ku coba menggerakkan tanganku tapi tertahan.

"Kau sudah bangun tiang listrik?..tidak ku sangka kau cukup cepat untuk sadar.."

Suara ini? perlahan ku kumpulkan tenagaku untuk mengenali siapa namja yang ada di depanku. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu mereka tapi nugu?

" Mir hyung, bolehkah kami meminta dia untukku..ani..untuk aku dan Chen…"

Si Kuda, begitulah Luhan memanggilnya. Menatapku garang meski dengan senyum.. seorang namja dengan kacamata hitam mengangguk padanya. Ku arahkan bola mataku kesemua sudut ruangan aniyo.._'Tao?Sehun?'_ keduanya tidak sadarkan diri diikat dengan tiang,

.

.

'_apa yang mereka lakukan?'_

_._

_._

ku sadari sedari tadi apa yang mengganjal di tanganku..sebuah tali yang mengiktku erat eh any sedikit longgar..dengan seseorang ..Luhan. tubuh Luhan masih terkuai lemah di belakang ku..kami diikat dengan saling memunggungi.

_._

_._

'_ap Luhan sudah sadar dan menunggu saat tepat untuk lari?'_

.

.

Saat ku genggam tangannya nadinya lemah. Dan tidak mungkin dia yang melakukannya.

" kita tidak butuh yang lain, yang ku butuhkan hanya 2 orang ini..sisanya akan mati jadi terserah siapa yang akan menghabisi mereka"

Seseorang yang mirip Yi Fan hyung tersentak.

" memm…bunuh semuanya hyung? tidak terkecuali?"

"arraso..wae? apa kau berubah pikirang Kris?"

" tta..tapi kau bilang hanya 2 orang itu?"

" setelah ku pikir-pikir tidak semudah itu Kris-ssi..membiarkan mereka hidup hanya menunggu kita mati. Sama saja bunuh diri…"

"ttapi…dongsaeng ku?"

"termasuk DIA!"

Entah itu perselisihan macam apa tapi aku sadar, Kris ( namja yang mirip suami Tao) masih mmiliki hati pada Yi Fan hyung. Buktinya dia ingin menghentikan si Mir ( orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan peluru bius dan melumpuhkan ku dan Tao ) untuk membunuh dongseang nya. Perdebatan berubah menjadi perkelahian. Tidak ku sangka dia akan membelot demi adiknya, ya setidaknya bisa membuat sedikit ruang agar aku bisa mengumpulkan kesadaranku untuk bangun.

" CHEN!SUHO APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN CEPAT HABISI PEMBELOT INI!"

Teriak Mir. 2 orang yang dipanggilpun menyiapkan kuda-kuda

"mianhe Kris…kami harus melakukan ini…"

"gwacana…"

Si Chinese tua (panggilan dari Luhan) menghujam Kris dengan jurusnya di tambah oleh si Kuda dan 10 pengawal dengan senjata masing masing..

"ka..ka..li..an tidak pu..nya.. ha…tii!"

Yi Fan hyung bangun dari Kursi rodanya berusaha membantu saudaranya..dan kini mereka sama-sama terkepung. Ku dengar Tao mulai berteriak-triak, ya yeoja manis itu sudah sadar, meski aku melihatnya masih mencoba mencari titik focus.

"hahaha… ini sungguh suguhan yang menarik, aku kira akan ada perkelahian antara si Kembar tapi malah terjadi pembelotan sungguh tidak bisa ku percaya. Yeah karna kau sudah membangkang akan ku beri tahu satu hal padamu, Kris. Sebenarnya yang membunuh eomma kalian adalah aku, aku kesal karna dia lebih memilih Soman dari pada aku yang jelas-jelas ada di sampingnya. Dan Victory sebenarnya dia Yeoja yang baik namun karna api yang sengaja ku kobarkan ahirnya ia terbakar dan yeah..dia hanya terbakar api cemburu dan mengatakan hal yang aneh sama seperti dia marah karna kelincinya mati tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan hal sekeji apapun…saat aku mendengar soman mmiliki seorang anak dari Victoria dan dia bahagia aku mulai melancarkan aksiku menghasutmu dan…hingga ahir aku membunuh eomma kalian dan menjadikan Kau! Kris sebagai alat untuk menghancurkan Soman hyung..dan itu tepat..hahahahahaa…"

Tawa namja setengah baya itu menggelegar memenuhi setiap ruangan. Sepertinya dia merasa puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kris maju menerobos si kuda menuju Mir.

" CHEN TEMBAK!"

Si Chinese mulai mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Kris sepertinya dia bersiap membidik jantung Kris. Meski jelas dr wajahnya ada rasa Ragu dan bersalah dia mulai membidik dan….

"KIM JONGDAE!"

Sebuah gebrakan menghetikan bidikanya. Aku mencoba menabrak dan meraih senjata dari tangan si Chinese..tapi sial si kuda siap menembakku..

" kau hanya bisa sampai di sini, ah..sayang sekali kau harus mati sebelum suara-suara lain datang…hahaha…"

Dengan sigap si Kuda menempelkan pistol kekepalaku meraih pistol Chinese mengembisikkan pada yang punya.

" sepertinya kalian memang di takdirkan mati di tanganku.."

Matilah riwayat kami bertiga.. aku dengan si Kuda, Kris dengan si Chinese,dan Yifan dengan Mir. Kami bersiap menerima kematian kami hingga—

"BRAKKKK"

Pintu terhempas . semua penjaga siaga…

"KYAAA"

Jeritan sangat familier ku arahkan pandanganku..

Noona ?Yi Xing? Kyungso? Kai dan Baekhyun? untuk apa mereka datang?

"haha sepertinya ada tamu yang tidak di undang..selamat datang kalian mau mengantar nyawa kemari? ouuh aku kira kalian akan senang kalau 2 namja ini yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke neraka..hahahahaaa…."

Kata-kata Mir tidak mereka hiraukan. Mereka hanya terpaku..ah aku ingat kapan aku bertemu dengan kuda dan chiness ini, di Rumah sakit saat aku mengunjungi kedua saudaraku beberapa waktu yang lalu, apa mereka ada hubungan?

" Suho, Chen ada ap? cepat lakukan bunuh mereka dan jangan biarkan yang baru datang ini menunggu lama..!"

"ba..baiiik!"

Keduanya bersiap kembali aku rasa butiran bening di mata noona dan Yi Xing mengalir..aku tersenyum. Noona tidak benar-benar marah padaku, buktinya ia memberikan senyum padaku saat mata kami tidak sengaja bertemu.

" UNTUK APA KALIAN DATANG CEPAT PERGI!KAI BAWA MEREKA PERGI!"

Bentak ku. Tidak ada respon hanya si Kuda yang mengencangkan senjatanya di kepalaku yang tadi sedikit kendur.

"KALIAN BOLEH MEMBUNUH KU TAPI JANGAN MEREKA!KAI LARIIII PALLI!"

Bentakku lagi. Si kuda menendangKu.

" baiklah aku akan memikirkannya nanti,Suho kau bilang ingin cepat-cepat membunuh si tiang listrik itu kan? dan menjadikan kepalanya sebagai bola sepak..cepat!"

" JANGAN SENTUH CHANYEOLKU, KIM JOONMYUN!AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN MEMBUNUH MU JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH CHANYEOLKU!"

Sejak kapan Yi Xing berani memegang senjata. Ani tidak hanya Yi Xing, noona dan yang lain juga membawa senjata. Kai tersenyum padaku, apa dia yang memberikan senjata? Dari mana? Kamar Tao?

" kami datang untuk kalian.."

Ucap Kyungso.

"Kyungie kau?aiss… harusnya aku sadar kau dan Kris merencanakan ini? tapi sepertinya kau salah perkiraan..aku datang Kyungie.."

Ucapan Mir membuat wajah Kyungie pucat.

" ChanyeolMu? Tiang listrik ini? ah…apa kau benar-benar mau membunuh namjachingumu demi namja tidak berguna ini? kau tidak mencintai Suho lagi?"

Kini si Chinese itu angkat bicara. Mata noona terlihat tajam memandang namja itu. Matanya yang sipit dengan pipi bulat layaknya bakpao cina itu terlihat amat marah, bahkan tatapannya begitu tajam dan tidak henti menuju kearahnya…

"..jangan..jaa..ngaan..bilang ke 2 namja ini yang kalian banggakan..NOONA!YI XING!"

Bentakku,Yi Xing dan Noona menunduk.

"..tidak lagi, sekarang noona sadar apa itu arti Cinta Yeolie…"

Aku menggeleng. Sekarang apa yang akan ku lakukan melawan 2 namja yang kini sedang menegang menyaksikan perseteruan kami dan akan melihat bidadariku tersiksa seumur hidup dengan cinta mereka, atau mengalah untuk kedua bidadari yang sengat berarti di hidupku..(Tao no1, dalam arti lain).

.

.

.

**#MINNI**

.

.

.

Semua datang, semua kacau…kulihat Luhan masih terkuai lemah akibat obat bius..aku harus berani melawan..aku mengangguk pada Tao eoni menandakan aku telah selesai menggesek pengikat. Ah sebenarnya ini mudah tapi karna aku tidak pernah main ikat mengikat jadi terasa begitu sulit. Aku melirik ke saku mantelku tadi aku merasakan Kris gege memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya..pelan-pelan ku raih benda itu..2 buah pistol kecil dengan beberapa peluru..

.

.

'_tembak saat kau merasa waktunya tepat….'_

.

.

Tao eoni memandangku bingung, sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum mengangguk padaku. _'ya kita mulai'_

" noona kumohon..pergilaahh…"

"YA PARK CHANYEOL KAU MAU MATI DI TANGANKU EOH?"

"Suara Minseok eoni, Aku yakin saat ini Chanyeol sedang ketakutan..hihi bukan karna takut mati tapi karna mendengar teriakan Minseokie eoni..hihi.." ejek Tao eoni.

Aku memandang inspektur di sampingku bingung di saat seperti ini dia malah tertawa..membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

" dasar Tao ppabo!kau sedang dalam bahaya! jangan tertawa!" balas Chanyeol oppa

Chanyeol oppa memandang penuh arti pada Tao eoni.

Dengan tenang Tao eoni bergerak meraih senjata di sakunya..seluruh senjata di arahkan padanya..

" Chanyeol kau mau mengatakan sesuatu sebelum permainan dimulai?"

"ani…hanya saja kepalaku terasa berputar-putar dan sudah cukup kau membawa-bawa dua saudaraku.."

Gentian Chanyeol oppa berdiri merampas pistol dari si kuda(ikut panggilan dari Luhan). Serentak kami kaget.

" aniiyo yang aku mau hanya Baekhyun menyuruh agar tinggal.."

" aiss jangan salahkan hamster kecilku!"

Semua hanya terpaku melihat kearah dua polisi itu

"KENAPA DIAM CEPAT LUMPUHKAN MEREKA!"

Teriak Mir ajussi, namun berbeda dengan gaya yang tadi. Tao eoni dan Chanyeol oppa terlihat tambah bersemangat..aku pun mengencangkan mantelku. _'Ayo beraksi HuangSehun'  
_Ya aku menyukai nama baruku . 'Huang Xi Xuen/ Huang Sehun'

Dengan perlahan dan pasti kami bisa melumpuhkan mereka termasuk 2 namja yang membuat Luhan tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi tidak lama kami bisa bernafas beberapa orang masuk kembali dengan senjata yang lengkap. Mau tidak mau kami semua termasuk mereka yang baru datang bertarung,

"Berhenti! atau ku tembak Inspektur cantik itu…"

Seketika semua perlawanan berhenti. Mir ajjussi mengarahkan senjata tepat di jantung eoni.

"Jangan SENTUH ISTRIKU!DIA SEDANG MENGANDUNG"

Triak Yifan-ge. Dia berusaha mendahului untuk menjadi tameng peluru yang sedang melesat kearah Tao eonni..

"ANDWEEEEE!"

Tidak pernah ku sangka Kris gege mendorong Yi Fan dan beberapa butir peluru menembus tubuh kekarnya, dia menyelamatkan Yifan-ge dan Tao eoni? Dia—

.

.

'_ini waktunya!'_

_._

_._

Ku arahkan senjataku tepat di leher Mir ajussi

'pseeettt'

Tidak menunggu lama obat itu beraksi dia roboh. Polisi berdatangan masuk.

"Kris!Kris!sadarlah!gwacanayo!Kris!"

"gwacana….mereka..mereka menjemputku..Yifan..mianhe,aku harus mendahuluimu..haha..ja..ga..Te..Tao untuk..ku..jaga..istrimu…hha..haa.."

Tawa itu mulai melemah..dan lenyap

"HYUUUUUUNG"

.

.

.

**#CHANYEOL**

.

.

.

2 tahun telah berlalu setelah kejdian itu…

Semua berjalan cepat, seakan tidak pernah terjadi..kejadian itu merubah segalanya..

Pertarungan sengit dengan Mir ya..dia otak dari segalanya. Dan ternyata dialah buronan yang bertahun-tahun kami cari..saat Sehun berhasil melumpuhkan Mir kami lega tapi itu belum berahir, Mblaq begitu sebutan gank Mafia internasional ya anggap seperti yakuza atau semacamnya. Mereka datang dan dengan cepat menghabisi polisi yang bertugas membantu menyelamatkan kami. Tapi kami tidak kalah oleh mereka hingga mereka tersungkur setelah menembak si Kuda yang menjadi tameng untuk Yi Xing. Dia tertembak kakinya..saat aku berlari menghampirinya seseorang mendorongku menyingkir..

'_ANDWEEE' _

Teriakan Yifan menggelegar..dan sebuah peluru menembus perut yeoja mungil itu..aku menangkapnya..

'_Baekhyun gwacanayo?gwacanayo?'_

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan aku marah dan segera menembakkan peluru bius pada namja yang menembak Baekhyun.

Setelah lama aku tersadar..ini berbeda..ada sesuatu yang membuatku melakukannya…aku merasa takut kehilangan saat darah mengalir dari luka yang ia dapat, aku takut ia tak mampu bertahan hingga membuatku kesetanan.

"gege ..gege?"

"ah ne,wae?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Entah mengapa aku sangat lemah di hadapan yeoja ini..dia menunjukkan sebuah kotak makanan. Aku tersenyum dan menarik tangan mungilnya keluar dari ruang kerjaku. Di taman kini kami duduk berdua, aku tau taman ini cukup sepi karna ini taman penjara jadi jika bukan jam bersih-bersih atau olahraga tidak akan ada yang akan ke taman ini. Perlahan aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak Baekhyun,dan kurasa dia sedikit tegang..namun berusaha serilexs mungkin..

" bagaimana kabar bayi kecil Tao?"

"eum..dia sangat lucu..eh gege itu noona mu kan?"

Baekhyun menunjuk 2 orang yang berjalan berdampingan. Ya mereka Noona dan Yi Xing, si Chinese dan Kuda menunjukkan cinta mereka dengan berkali-kali menyelamatkan mereka di pertempuran dan saat semua berahir mereka membersihkan nama Kris dan memohon padaku dan Tao agar tidak pernah menyangkutkan masalah atau keikut sertaan Kris dalam bisnis Ilegal dan pembunuhan itu, mereka mengaku tidak ada nama Kris dalam setiap persidangan karna Mblaq pernah dengan tidak sengaja menyebut Kris…tapi Mir yang notabene paman Kris dia menjelaskan Kalau Kris hanya sebuah kode.

" apa Gege akan membiarkan saudara gege dengan mereka? Kalau tidak ayolah kasihan …"

"kenapa?"

"mereka saling mencintai..dan sudah berbuat baik.."

Aku tau hati yeoja mungil ini terlalu baik untuktidakmemaafkan.

" baiklah…ah ya apa sekarang Sehun sudah lancar bicara?"

"tentu!dan kau tau gege hal yang membuatku ingin sekali keluar dari rumah saat semua berkumpul? karna semua saling bermesraan di depanku..Luhan-ge dan Sehun! Oh tidak! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari jika umurnya bahkan sama dengan Yifan-ge? Terus ada pasangan Kai-Dio bahkan eoni dan gegeku, mereka seperti tidak memperhatikan aku..yang masih sendirii…"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar curhatannya..

" saranghaeyo…"

Bisikku lembut. Ku rasakan saat ini Baekhyun sedang mematung menoleh ke arahku yang masih bersandar di bahunya

" saranghae Baekhyun-Wu…jeongmal saarang.."

"o..opp..ppa.."

Kini ku hadapkan dia mengarah padaku..

"Baekhyun-Wu would you marry me?"

"gege melamarku?"

"ne, aku tidak mau hanya sekedar pacar tapi aku ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya..jadi maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Dia tertunduk wajahnya bersemu merah. Perelahan dia mengangguk..ku raih kepalanya untuk memastikan

"ne..i do.."

" Baekhyun sarangheyoo…"

Ku beranikan diriku mencium lembut bibir mungilnya..ah.. semua telah berahir..cinta memang mengalahkan semuanya….Kris yang menyelamatkan Tao,Yifan yang tetap menyayangi Kris kecil seperti dia appa kandung dari bayi mungil Tao dan memaafkan semua kejadian Kris-Tao..Luhan yang tetap menjaga Sehun dengan segala perhatiannya..telaten mendengar Sehun untuk berbicara..Kai yang tetap mencintai Kyungso meski Kyungso mengatakan pernah mencintai Kris ..Si kuda dan Si chinesse yang sebaentar lagi keluar dari penjara selalu tersenyum menerima hukuman apapun dan rajin agar bisa bertemu dengan kedua bidadariku..yang telah menyelamatkan keduanya..cinta itu indah..pengorbanankupun tidak sia-sia..merelakan Tao dengan namjanya dan aku memiliki hidup sendiri dengan yeojaku. Baekhyun.

Hidup ini adil bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

**SEE YA NEXT FF**

**Eotthokke? Hahaha**

**MIAN**

**Gomawo reviewnyaaaaa…**

**Untuk FF Hope …kekeke inspirasi saya sedang stak dijalan hehehe mian..**


End file.
